So, Shino?
by Silver Sniper
Summary: A collection of humor and parody stories on Shino. A paradise of paper n' ink flowers that every fan of Shino would find suiting. Great to read if you're in need of a smile or laugh. Chapter 17: Pottery class!
1. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto, and all of Shino's thingamajigs in my arsenal of 'own!'

This is the prologue to 'World Wide Web' (kind of), which I'll be writing separately.

"Shino! So good to see you again! You were just a tiny kid last time I visited!" Shino's uncle, known as uh, uh, uh, uh……………. Bob said as he pulled his favorite, and only nephew into a tight hug, turning Shino purple.

"…………….Um, hi………………" Shino greeted him in a emotionless voice, even though he was holding his breath because he couldn't really breath.

"Just like your father when he was young, never saying anything. Oh well. Here, these are for you!" Uncle Bob said as he dumped three huge bags that all weighed who knows how many pounds on him. Shino barely prevented himself from falling down.

"The one on the bottom is a play station 2 (don't own) with ten games a laptop computer with over 100 games installed in it and blue and purple flash memories, (don't own) and the second one has a Mp3 with two and a half hour of music of all type, the latest blue radio in stock, a cell phone, ten mangas, twelve novels, and twelve books on bugs. And the final one has (I do not own any of these following candies) some Snickers, Milky Way, some bubblegum, mints, a lot of other chocolate, and chocolate and vanilla ice cream along with mint chip, strawberry, cookie dough, and cookie 'n cream and a lot more." (What a nice uncle!) He finished with Shino looking at him stunned. Not that he wasn't happy, he just… wasn't happy… But he wasn't not happy either!

"….Er, thank you? But what's ice cream?" Shino asked.

Uncle Bob faked a gasp. "You don't know what ice cream is! What is that father of yours teaching you! Why, ice cream is the single greatest thing in the whole world! Here, try some!" He finished as he shoveled a HUGE scoop of ice cream into a styrofoam cup and stuck a spoon in it, and pocketed eleven others and some napkins in Shino's coat. "Go on! Try it! Wait! Go OUTSIDE and share it with you friends! Go on!" And with that, he pushed him out of the door. "I'll take the stuff to your room!"

"... But I don't have any good(slam!) friends…" Shino sighed. There was no stopping Uncle Bob, so he just headed out, nibbling n his 'ice cream', which he found rather good. Uncle Bob dumped some of every flavor in, but he really like the mint chip. (Oh, just the thought of Shino with a huge styrofoam cup full of ice cream… SO CUTE! Lol.)

Not long after he had begun his little stroll with a towering cup of ice cream, did he come across Hinata, merrily skipping rope on the sidewalk, er, grass. (Again, SO CUTE! Lol.)

"Hi Shino! What's that?" She questioned him, pointing to his ice cream as she stopped skipping rope.

"……My Uncle Bob got me this………. It's ice cream………… Want some?" He asked her politely as he handed her a spoon.

Hinata obliged as she scooped a small amount of vanilla and licked it. "Hmmm…. This is very good, Shino! Thanks!" She returned as she went back skipping rope, only she was skipping as turbo speed now, making Shino raised his eyebrows.

"…Um… Okay… See you around, Hinata!" He waved goodbye as he continued his way.

"Bye Shino!" Hinata called as she too waved goodbye.

So Shino wandered on, still a huge portion of ice cream in his arsenal. Not long after, whom did he meet but Rock Lee, punching a rock!

"Hey! Shino! Nice to see you again!" He yelled as he waved him over.

"………………Hi…………….." Shino replied as he took a nibble from his cookie 'n cream ice cream.

"Whoa! What's that!" Lee questioned as Shino whipped out another spoon from his deep pocket. (I assume at least.)

"……….It's ice cream that my uncle brought for me………" He said blankly. "…Want to try some?" He asked as he handed Lee the spoon.

Lee naturally took some of this 'ice cream'. Chocolate to be precise, and shoved it into his mouth.

"Whoa! This stuff is good! But I've gotta go train some more, my team's running laps. I just took a while to let them catch up. Bye Shino! Thanks!" He called as he hyper-rocketed at least three times faster than the Lee-o-meter limit, causing a miniature sandstorm to form.

Shino stood there, looking at Lee's diminishing form fading again and again. Lee had already past him three times in the last thirty seconds. Neji appeared soon after, panting.

"W-what are you doing here? And what's that thing?" He asked as he collapsed. His trying of beating Lee had once again failed. Not that he expected to win, but still, he had tried, or Gai Sensei threatened to…to… It's just too horrid…

"It's ice cream…My Uncle Bob brought it…I think you need some…" Shino said flatly as he scooped out some of his strawberry ice cream from a new spoon and stuck it into Neji's mouth.

Neji just laid there, not moving very much, just twitching all over. He didn't even bother removing the spoon. Just lying there.

And who should pop up next but TenTen! Bonding down the lane at a regular speed, heaving a bit.

"Hey Shino! Hi…Neji?" She looked down at her teammate, spoon still stuck inside his mouth. "Uh… Wow! What's that Shino!" She asked as Shino took out another spoon, scooped more ice cream, and just stuck it into TenTen's mouth without even her asking. He had enough talking for a while.

"Mmmmm…It taste great!" She said after she finished. She removed Neji's spoon. He had apparently blackout from exaution, until Shino stuck ice cream in him. Good thing.

"Don't tell me I blacked out." He told TenTen as he got up.

"Okay… Then you didn't, didn't black out!" TenTen told him cheerily. Neji just groaned and they both continued their way, both _a lot_ faster than usual.

Now Shino's cup was only half full, though he still had a half-pound of ice cream left. So he continued his less than merry way, and came across Shikamaru and Chouji playing Go together. So, in search of getting rid of all this ice cream, he walked over, knowing that Chouji would definitely be more than happy to diminish some of this.

"Hey, is that… No, but it _is_! Shino, where did you get that ice cream!" Chouji asked amazed as Shino handed him two spoons. One for him, and one for Shikamaru.

"Wow! This stuff is great! Here, try some, Shikamaru!" Chouji exclaimed as he stuffed some ice cream into Shikamaru's mouth. He was resting peacefully before, having waited thirty minutes for Chouji to move, (because Chouji thought it was Shikamaru's turn) so imagine how wide his eyes were when Chouji stuck ice cream in him.

"Mmmmmmm-mmm! Mmm!" Shikamaru whimpered. Once he removed the spoon, he was back to simple English, uh, Japanese, kind of. "Chouji! You gave me brain freeze!" Shikamaru told him.

"Sorry! But wasn't it good? Shikamaru?" Fallen asleep again.

And once again, our happy friend Shino ventured on still, looking for anyone who might take interest in his Uncle Bob's gift. And Ino was just around the corner.

"Hi, uh, what's your name again? Um… Wait! It's, no, no… Uh… Ack! Hi Bug Person! And, who's your friend?" She asked, pointing to his buddy ice cream.

"… Ice cream… It's edible… Have some…" He said as he took out yet _another_ spoon and handed it to Ino. "…And it's Shino…"

"Thanks Shino! It's awesome!" She thanked him and hopped onto a tree to go Sasuke stalking again. Not only was she dashing like mad, she had brought a _very_ early fall, and she half-buried Shino in leaves.

And so our favorite little Genin (not really to some) continued his way, until he bumped into Kiba and his trusty companion, Akamaru, playing fetch.

"No! Fetch the _stick_ not the _brick_!" Kiba insisted. How Akamaru was able to pick up a brick was beyond standard knowledge. Then he noticed Shino! "Hey Shino! What's that?" He asked. You know the routine now: spoon, eat and: "It's great! Thanks Shino! Akamaru likes it too!" He said as he once again threw the stick, only it went up, and up, and up, and finally landed like a half-mile in front of him, and Akamaru was there in two seconds.

"…Your, welcome?" Shino said a bit mystified. It seemed that every time that someone ate this 'ice cream' of Uncle Bob's, they always go hyper-hyper…. Hmm…

And so, he continued on, until he found Sakura drawing what seems like a _really_ demented Sasuke. In fact, it looked more like an inkblot than Sasuke.

"Hi Shino! What do you think of this picture? And what's that?" She questioned as she showed him her painting, uh, inkblot.

"...Uh… It looks, nice? And this is ice cream, want some?" He asked her as she accepted.

"Thanks Shino!" She thanked as she went on painting, uh, frenzied painted is really the term. Now the former Sasuke inkblot now looked liked a Sasuke ink spill. "See ya!"

Wondering with all his might how one tiny scoop of this 'ice cream' could make everyone go completely overcharged, Shino decided to continue his path, thinking, and thinking, and thinking. Then he met Sasuke and Naruto arguing over who's the strongest.

"Hey! Shino! Tell us who's the strongest, me, or Naruto!" Sasuke demanded Shino, not even bothering to ask about the 'ice cream'.

Shino, who was still thinking the 'hyper' theory over, hardly noticed, instead, he just took out the last remaining two spoons he had, scooped out some ice cream on each, and stuck them into their mouth and continued on.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Naruto stammered as he finished. And by then, Shino was already halfway down the street.

And so finally, Shino returned home, carrying an empty cup. The only problem is, everyone else was already there first.

"…Is there something you require?" He asked politely. Though he didn't show it, he was genuinely surprised.

"SHINO! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD ALL THIS COOL STUFF!" They exclaimed to him, all pointing at the stuff Uncle Bob had brought him from his visits. Yeah, I said _visits_. Guess they all wanted more of his 'ice cream'.

"…You never asked…You're all free to play with…" He trailed off as everyone dove into his swimming pool, except it was filled with all toys and stuff he never bothered with. He preferred books. "…Them…"

"Hey! Hands off this, thingamajig that looks cool!" Naruto demanded Sasuke as they fought over the play station 2.

"WOW! Shino! What's this!" Lee exclaimed happily as he hauled one of those running exercise things, er, don't know what's it called. Um, tread mill? Anyways, he hauled it up right.

"A SUPER MAGNETIC WATERGUN DART BORAD2000! I always wanted one!" TenTen exclaimed as she hugged it tight along with the water gun.

"LOOK AKAMARU! FACE PAINT!" Kiba yelled. Don't ask.

"Oh, Snickers, Milky Ways, Kit Kats! Shino! You're so lucky!" Chouji exclaimed as Shino gave him permission to eat some.

"Oh my! A Skip It (no clue how to spell.)!" Hinata read off the tag and started skipping it.

"Hmmm… a miniature remote controlled airplane…" Neji mused as he began take off with it. (As in making it fly, not steeling it.)

"A four-poster bed? Must be better than a futon…" Shikamaru declared as he sunk in. Oh, the fluffiness of it all…

"A DNA tracker!" Ino gasped. Now she'll be able to track Sasuke at all times. But Sakura was wrestling it out of her hands.

"Hey! I wanted that too!" Sakura declared as they fought over it like Naruto and Sasuke, though what's the point since it's a play station 2?

Shino just sighed. As he went inside and started up the radio. Not a good idea.

"WOW! A BOX THAT TALKS!"

Flame all you like, though I just find those things particularly funny. Lol. And so I conclude the most stupid and pointless story I ever wrote.


	2. Meeting With TenTen

**Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto in my arsenal of 'own'!!!**

It was that time of year again where the Christmas party strikes. Shino was five at this time and a bit bashful at this situation. Everyone was dancing with one another, except him and three other boys. Shino decided that they were a better option than the girls, so he carefully walked over to them.

"Sasuke, welcome to my world of doom." Sasuke said as Shino came over.

"Neji, mimic that last phrase." Neji said with his eyes closed.

"Shikamaru, ditto." Answered Shikamaru.

"…Er..." Shino replied. It seemed as if they all knew each other quite well. Then he remembered what his dad always told him. "Stay out of gangs." He didn't get to think anymore as a new song came on. A slow one. Meaning… Girls.

"Dance with me, Sasuke-Kun!" They all shouted. Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru managed to get out of the 'Official Sasuke-Kun Fan Club', only into the clutches of the 'Official Neji-Kun Fan Club' where they lost Neji. And then they went into the 'Official Shikamaru Fan Club'. Only Shino survived, because, well, he didn't have a fan club to clutter around him.

Eventually, everyone had a partner except for him and some girl. He looked very stupid just sitting there while everyone else was (shivers) _cuddling_ with his or her dance partners. Well, mostly the girls, save this blond kid who seems to have drank some out-of-date apple cider, and a kid with a dog on his head. Shino certainly did _not_ want to cuddle, but no, too late.

"Gee, what's with you? You've been sitting out every single one!!!" The girl scolded as she pulled him onto the dance floor, A.K.A. for Shino: Pure Doom. "Even Neji's danced one with me!! And he's usually such a clamp." She said as they started waltzing. It didn't take long for her to realize that Shino was not dance material. He just waited for her to do something before mimicking her. But that's how all boys learn to dance, isn't it?

"Oh… Aren't you two cute." The boy named Neji coldly commented as he and a girl from the Sasuke club with pink hair came waltzing by. She seemed quite sad that she didn't get Sasuke, but from what Shino could see, that Neji kid was a lot better at dancing than that Sasuke kid.

"Oh, shut up Neji." The girl snapped back as she harshly slapped him. "That cursed seal's getting to you, eh? I should know, because I, unlike you, _care_ about my neighbors!"

"Sure…" The boy named Neji said sarcastically as they waltzed away. It seemed as if he rolled his eyes, but Shino couldn't tell because his eyes were a misty slivery white. A Hyuuga no doubt.

Shino was feeling quite nervous right about now, but the song was still going, and he somehow knew that it was going to be a long while before it was going to end. His head swiveled with endless thoughts, when suddenly the girl spoke again.

"Gosh… Take off those sunglasses, will you? It's not good for the eyes if there's no sun!" She ordered him. So that's what dad meant by 'bossy women'. Shino was kinda shifty at that idea at first. After all… It was sort of a family tradition. "Awww… Come on!" She pouted as she did it for him. Shino was _really_ nervous now. "Wow! You have pretty eyes!!! I wish my eyes were a pretty green (it was either green, yellow, or red… because none of us really knows, right? Right???!!!! Please tell me I'm not an absolute idiot!!!) instead of a boring color…" She said, a bit sad. Oh boy… Dad had prepared him for situations such as this, but he never thought that he would need it so soon.

"Um… But your eyes are pretty too…?" Shino chocked, mustering all of his possible kindness into that sentence. Boy did it hurt. He just wasn't very use to it.

"Really?! Thanks!!! Neji always insults me because he thinks I look so ugly and I can't fight well. But someday I'll be a strong ninja! Just like Tsunade-Sama, and then I'll show the world that female ninjas are just as good as male ninjas!!!" The girl said enthusiastically, and Shino couldn't help but smile a bit. So much hope in her. Wish he could say the same…

"That's a great dream… And I don't think you're ugly." Shino managed to say without trying _too_ hard. _My God! What am I doing???!!!_

"Really? Wow… No one _ever_ said that to me before! What's your name?" She asked him, her eyes really big and glassy now. _Okay, don't panic Shino, don't panic… Oh no, I'm panicking, I'm panicking!!!_

"Um… I'm Shino…" He replied nervously.

"Wow… That's a nice name… I'm six…" She said suddenly, completely out of the subject. _What the heck?! I'm dancing with a girl who's older than me!!!_ And then even more suddenly, she jumped onto him, catching everyone's attention. "I LOVE YOU SHINO-KUN!!!" She yelled as she hugged him real tight. Everyone was looking at them now. The kid with a dog was trying very hard not to laugh now, so was the blond kid who was halfway through his Ramen. "KISS ME!!!" Everyone was now dead silent. Shino was about to break down now. Who wouldn't if a girl who you had known for two minutes and whose name you didn't know and was older than you just declared you her boyfriend?

"…Uh… Um…Er…" Shino replied, breaking into a cold sweat. His sunglasses weren't there to shield his inner emotions, which were now 'embarrassment, and nervousness'. "Um… Bye!!!" He whimpered as he gave her a quick peck on her lips and dashed out the door.

"REMEMBER MY NAME!!! I'LL SEE YOU AT THE NEW YEAR'S PARTY IN ONE WEEK!!! BYE-BYE SHINO-KUN!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" She hollered after Shino, and blew a soft kiss to him. Shino almost froze in his tracks, but managed to continue on. _NEW YEAR'S PARTY???!!! Oh my god… What had I just done???!!! Oh yeah, smooth move, Aburame… HECK!!! I'VE JUST KISSED A GIRL!!! And not to mention I've lost my sunglasses along with that too… And how am I suppose to remember her name if she didn't even tell me?! Oh…_ (imagine chibi Shino crying while clutching a big soft teddy bear that's taller than him.)

And so, that's how our friend Shino met the girl who lived next to Neji (you know I'm making this up.) that was six and had no last name: TenTen.

Don't hate me for this, it's supposed to be light and cute, not deep and romantic.


	3. New Year's Party

**Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto in my arsenal of 'own'!**

"No! I don't want to go!!!" Shino retorted as his father announced that they would be attending the annual Konoha New Year's party. That girl that he had kissed last time still literally robbed his once pleasant dreams about Hikari (if you've read my other fic, 'Survivor' you'd know that Hikari is Shino's very annoying ((in a cute way)) bug who is always hungry) finally stop bugging him about asking him for food. What horrid nightmares…

"But Shino, it's required, besides, what could be so bad?" _I don't really want to go either, but at least I can beat the heck out of Inuzuka. _"Besides the fact that you have to find a date to go along with you, but besides that!"

"DATE???!!!" Shino gasped faintly. _No Hikari, I'm NOT asking that girl out!!! She's older than me!!! AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU SHE DOES NOT HAVE ANY SPINACH!!! Hikari!!! Stay on the subject!!! What?! Do I look gay???!!! He's a boy!!!! So what if he has long hair???!!!! Hikari!!!!!_

"You will be going, and that's final." Shino's dad told him shortly. "And who is this girl I'm hearing about?"

Shino groaned. Hikari was _such_ a loudmouth. Even his father could here the talking from over there.

He was going, he had to go… My goodness… HE'D HAD TO ASK A GIRL OUT!!!!!!!!! The thought of that made him faint, but he'd better get going, because if there was no one left, boy, his father would murder him. Well, not murder, just take Hikari away from him for a day. Even if that loudmouth was away, Shino really did like that loudmouth.

So our poor friend Shino set out on his quest… To find a girl he could ask out on a date. So… This was true torture… Painful… Really, _really_ painful…

He started walking down the street, paying not a lot of attention whatsoever, until right out of the blue…

"AH!!!!!! SHINO-KUN!!!!!" Shino swiveled around, preparing for the full force of that girl he met the other day, only to find a huge banner with the words :The Official Shino-Kun Fan Club written on it. Great, since when did _he_ get a fan club?!

"Er…" Then there was yet another sheik, followed by two more.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!! I HAVE YOUR BABY BOY RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!"

"NEJI-KUN!!!!! MARRY ME!!!!!"

"SHIKI-KUN!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

After that, it was followed by a quick haste of blabbering words.

"TOO BAD!!!! I'm uh… I'm going with, uh… Er… I'M GOING WITH NEJI'S COUSIN!!!!" The boy, whom Shino remembered as Sasuke hollered at his club, pointing at the kid with long hair. All of them hung their heads down at that.

"Hey! She's not going with you! She's… She's… SHE'S GOING WITH SHIKAMARU!!!!!" The boy named Neji screamed.

"Me? No… She doesn't want me…" The kid named Shikamaru said simply. After that, everyone dispersed.

Silence.

"MY GOSH!!! YOU DID _NOT _ASK HINATA TO THE PARTY, DID YOU???!!!!" Neji screeched at that Sasuke boy.

"Of course not!!!" Sasuke said, slightly offended. Then they noticed Shino

"Oh… It's you… Now you're _really_ welcomed to the club." Shikamaru said as Neji and Sasuke broke their conversation. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, the kid with the white eyes is Hyuuga Neji, and the kid with the red eyes is Uchiha Sasuke. And you?"

"…Aburame Shino…" Shino answered flatly.

"Nice to meet you, welcome to our unofficial club." They all said in unison. Then suddenly this kid with the yellow hair that looked kind of drunk on Christmas came walking down.

"Club?" He asked. "Can I join? Boy, you won't believe how many girls chase me. Phew… I barely made it out of there alive!!! I'm Naruto by the way." Sasuke glared at him, Neji scoffed, and Shikamaru groaned.

"Go away Naruto." Sasuke said shortly, his hair flinging to one side.

"…" Neji said nothing.

"Yeah… Whatever…" Shikamaru answered, rather bored. Shino said nothing, just like Neji.

"Hey! How come I can't join?!" Naruto pouted.

"Because you don't have a fan club to clobbered you everyday." Sasuke answered, his hair flinging again.

"Hey! Then how come he can be in the club?! All he does is play with bugs all day!!!" Naruto pointed to Shino, who flinched.

_Gee, just what I needed. Yes Hikari, you're a bug. What's wrong with bugs? Everyone except a handful hates them. Yes, they hate _you_!!!_

"You do?!" Sasuke asked, stunned.

"Uh…" Was what came out of Shino's mouth. He was paralyzed, but nether less, he released his bugs, causing much commotion.

"WAAAAHH!!!!!! EWWW!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!!!!!!" Naruto screeched.

Shino called them back, but they were now staring at him as if he was a creep, which in terms of normal, he was.

"Y-y-you… Cool…" (remember, they're five, save Neji, who's six) Shino stared at them usually when that happened, they'd all call him a creep and throw tomatoes at him. At least Hikari enjoyed it.

"Heh. So you have already mastered your clan's secret, eh?" (just pretend) The kid named Neji said. Those eyes again… "So that makes two of us."

"Tch, keep wishing Neji, keep wishing." Shikamaru snorted. "So, who are you taking to the party?"

"…"

"What? No one?" Sasuke taunted.

"Who are you taking then?" Neji asked. Plan backfired.

"…Hmph…"

"What? No one?" Neji mimicked.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Oh, me? I'm taking this twig to the party." Shikamaru answered, showing them a stick he had just picked up.

"You're hopeless… 'Shiki-Kun'." Neji snickered. "What about you, Shino?"

"… I don't know…" Shino confessed.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "I could hook you up with either Sakura or Ino." He offered. Sakura, that pink-haired girl that was dancing with Neji before, and Ino must be a that yellow haired girl, disdainfully dancing with the boy with the puppy.

"I could hook you up with Hinata." Neji offered also. Sasuke and Shikamaru laughed at this. Hinata was that shy girl as Shino remembered.

"What about TenTen?" They asked him. So, that was her name, TenTen… Little by little, step by step. Cute… Tch.

"Her too I guess… But I'm telling you, she's got game in her." Neji warned them.

"What's her new game this time?" Sasuke asked.

Neji thought about it for a minute before he decided what suited it best. "Sudden Death." Neji answered. Shino would never have thought about that girl in a way like that. She seemed more like on of those fan girls from their clubs.

More snickers.

"How do you play?" Sasuke asked.

Neji thought some more. "Well, first she'd take out all her kunais, then all of her shurikens, and she'd climb up a tree, and wait until I pass by. Then she'd start chucking them at me like there's no tomorrow. And when she runs out of ammunition, she starts chucking random objects, namely, two pound logs." Neji explained as he clutched his right arm, which Shino had just noticed have been bandaged. (So now you know. Jk.) So was his right leg.

"Sounds like fun, I want to play too!" Sasuke snorted as Neji started leading them to what seemed like to TenTen's house. Shino, having nothing better to do, and not realizing where they were going, decided to tag along.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, Shino-Kun! I shall not let the grasp of your evil fan club steal your precious heart… For I, TenTen, shall now be engaged in a game of 'Sudden Death'!!!!!" TenTen cheered as she held up a kunai to the air, tip sparkling. (remember, she's six.) "But first, I must accomplish the task of annoying Neji to death!!! I'm sorry my love, but duty calls!"

And with that, she proceeded to take out all fifty-four of her kunais, and thirty-two of her shurikens. Then she climbed up a tree, and waited. And waited, and waited, and waited.

"No way! You're going to ask Ino???!!!" TenTen was now fully alerted. That voice belonged to Sasuke, that meant Neji and Shikamaru were there as well. TenTen smirked. Three for the price of one.

"So, have you decided who you want to go with, Shino?" That was Neji. Shino… SHINO-KUN!!!!! Hehe… This was going to be more fun than ever!!!! And with that, she started throwing like there was no tomorrow!!!

"Whoa! You weren't kidding when you said 'Sudden Death', were you, Neji?!" Sasuke asked as he barely dodged TenTen's kunai. Suddenly, weapons from all directions flew at them. (I don't know if Neji can use Byakugan then, but let's assume he can.)

"Byakugan!" Neji muttered as veins popped out around his eyes. Now Shino was even _more _creep out by the eyes.

They kept dodging. Shino by far, as pretty much unscratched. Sasuke was severely bruised, finding the tree roots more damaging than TenTen's game of 'Sudden Death'. Shikamaru was smart enough to dodge up into a tree. Neji? He was picking up weapons and chucking them back. Now it was Neji vs. TenTen. Sudden Death. Shino was just… there…

But all too suddenly, TenTen ran out of weapons, so she started shucking whatever she could find. Now, since you know Shikamaru was up a tree, and so was TenTen, well…

"Ugh… Why is this log so heavy?!" She moaned as she accidentally tossed Shikamaru. Remember, it was nearing dusk, so her comprehension of 'random objects' wasn't really to keen then.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Shikamaru screamed as he came tumbling into Shino, who was caught off guard. "…Ugh…"

"Oh my goodness!!!! Shino-Kun!!!! I- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! …Cute…" Try and guess. Bugs dispersed where Shino should have been. Instead, he was now behind her. A kunai pressed lightly against her throat.

"Game Over." He muttered into her ear. Bad idea.

"OH!!!! SHINO-KUN!!!!!! YOU'RE SOOOOOOO TALENTED!!!!!!" She screamed. "Go on, ask me out to the New Years party!" She willed. Great, _another_ predicament…

"He can't, he's going with Hinata, aren't you, Shino. Besides, he's a year younger than you." Neji sneered.

TenTen looked at Shino with those big round eyes again. "You didn't, did you, Shino-Kun? WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!!" And with that she ran away. (remember again, she's six)

Shino, at that point, didn't know if he was to be happy, or a bit sad. Finally, he decided: happy.

"Thanks Neji, but how will I live up to those words of yours?" Shino asked him. "Neji?" Neji was gone, instead, Shikamaru answered.

"Don't sweat it, Hinata's Neji's cousin, even though they do have their family disputes. She kind of shy, so she never leaves the Hyuuga house, so there's not much of a chance she'd be taken. It'll be fine, she'll agree." Shikamaru assured him as the trio went on to find Sasuke.

Pretty soon, they did find him, but they immediately decide to hide in trees.

"Um… TenTen… Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down to the curled ball in front of him.

"N-No!!!!" She sobbed. Now Shino was feeling a bit guilty. "Y-You won't understand!!!!!! Now I've got no date, and the party's in two days!!!" She sobbed some more as Neji sighed. Shikamaru and Sasuke started trying to hold back snickers. Shino then knew. Neji had a thing for the perky master of 'Sudden Death'.

"Well… A lot of people don't have dates yet…" He said, tossing a rock into the trees, narrowly missing Shino by centimeters.

"Y-Yeah?! Like who?!" She demanded, still sobbing.

"Like… Me… TenTen, will you go to the New Years Party with me?" Neji asked, blushing madly. The crying stopped. TenTen lifted her tear-tainted face to look at a REALLY embarrassed Neji.

"R-Really?! THANK YOU NEJI-KUN!!!!" She exclaimed as she gave him a small peck on the cheek. (remember, six year olds…Just learning what love means…)

"S-Sure…" Neji mumbled. Shikamaru and Sasuke couldn't keep it in anymore. Even Shino was snickering inside.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! TO THINK, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!!!!!" Shikamaru cried as he and Sasuke tumbled out of their trees, Shino followed, having no choice really.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Later…

"So, um… Hinata… Will you go to the party with me?" Shino asked. Now Neji and the others were trying to hold back their laughter. Hinata blushed. She was hoping for Naruto, but he already got a date with someone else.

"Uh, sure…" She answered, starting to play with her fingers.

"Thanks…"

--

Blah… Next chapter:

I heard the whole thing. They always underestimate me, Kiba, Kurenai-Sensei, and at some times, Hinata. Why? Why am I _never_ taken seriously?

"Go wake up Naruto and Shikamaru". They all think I'm just there by the sidelines. Well, you're wrong. I've gone from the sidelines, into the game itself.


	4. Report Card Day

**Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto in my arsenal of 'own'!**

It's nice to know there are people out there that appreciate him… (Now I know I'm not alone…)

* * *

It was that day again, the day that some dreaded, and some rejoiced over. It was the end of the semester, the first semester of the first year that Shino was in the academy. It was…

"REPORT CARD DAY!" By now Shino was more than familiar with the blonde haired kid that stirred up the whole class, disturbing everyone, chucking crumpled paper balls at Sasuke's hair, casting loving glances at the pink haired girl named Sakura, jumping up and down on the desks, yelling at Kiba, having Kiba yell back at him. Whatever happened to peace? "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sit _down_ Naruto!" Iruka ordered him. Naruto slowly sat down, a frown on his face and arms crossed. Thank you! Peace!

Iruka cleared his throat before proceeding. "Now, I shall pass out the report cards. See them if you wish, but make sure your parents see them as well. As you know, these report cards are for your ranking in the class, and your ranking in the school. I have to say, by the ranking in the school, I'm very proud, at _most_ of you…" He stared mainly at a mini Kiba, a mini Chouji, and a mini Naruto.

Shino immediately snatched his as he looked at his results. Usually the girls and the boys were judged without the other gender, so hmm…

Class

Ninjutsu: 2/30

Taijutsu: 2/ 30

Teamwork: 2/30 (he talks enough for that)

And it just went on and on with the class, he was always second. HOW COULD HE BE SECOND!

_Stop taunting me! You know that Uchiha would've gotten the highest score! Hikari! I don't care about the others. You should know that by now. Hey, wait… What? Yeah… Uh-huh…Oh my gosh… Hikari, you didn't… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING A FORGIEN BUG WHO'S NAME BEGINS WITH 'K'! DIDN'T WE GO OVER THIS! I SWEAR WE DID GO OVER THIS! AND NO! I REFUSE TO MEET THIS BUG! ALL BUG WHO'S NAME BEGINS WITH 'K' ARE BAD! Hey! Stay on the subject!_

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring at his report card, absolutely stunned.

"Wait, shouldn't this be Kiba's report card? I mean, how can I be last? I should be FIRST!" He retorted. Heh. First, you wish.

"Naruto, you got a zero on every test we took, you failed to past this semester's written test, and you show no improvement in Ninjutsu, Genjustsu, or Taijutsu." Iruka told him as Kiba snickered from somewhere in the room. But he shouldn't be laughing, he was third from the bottom.

Naruto huffed, but he said nothing. On the other hand, Sasuke was smiling happily as he managed to get number one in everything.

"As you might already know, Uchiha, Sasuke has taken the role of the best male ninja in the class, and school, well, tied with Hyuuga, Neji, but that's beside the point. (assuming that Shino and the others are in their first year, and that Neji and the others are in their second) It was a very hard decision for me to do that, because as you know, there are many talented youngsters in this class as well. I have no control over who's the best in the school, but I'm very happy that it was one of my students…" Somewhere in the room, the other kid in their old little club that was dispersed, fell asleep, with Chouji poking a potato chip in his hair, trying to wake him up. It was one of those long speeches again. Oh boy… " …has achieved that goal. I hope that in the near future that some of you might have the potential to achieve that same position as Sasuke has just now. The honor that it holds and the acknowledgements you shall be given when achieving that will surely boost your spirits and hopefully encourage others to follow in your steps…" Let's skip. You don't want to hear the speech, trust me.

"And the best female ninja in the class is Yamanaka, Ino." He announced after ten minutes, and five point one eight seconds. At least according the guy's watch that was sitting in front of Shino . Ino stuck her tongue out at a discombobulated Sakura, who was SOOOOOO sure that she would get it. "However, she didn't get the top in the school…"

"The second best boy in the class is, of course, Aburame, Shino." Everyone looked around for the kid named Shino. Obviously, they still had a lot to learn. Shino was just sitting there with a look that you couldn't see that said: 'Hello! My name's Shino! Nice to meet you, what about ME!'. Eventually they did find him, but then they didn't really care anymore.

"And the second best girl in the class is Haruno, Sakura, and the third best boy in the class is, err… Nara, Shikamaru." Iruka confessed.

"SHIKAMARU! But he's like, the laziest kid in the class!" Naruto interrupted again.

"Yes, but Shikamaru managed to get the highest score on this semester's test, barely surpassing Sasuke because he, unlike Sasuke, managed to put the date on top. I told you I wasn't kidding when I said I was looking for every single detail. If a ninja doesn't remember the date, his scrolls means nothing if it doesn't contain the date." Shikamaru had the 'It took me five minutes to write that date on top' look while Sasuke looked at Iruka with disbelief.

"And of course, the third best girl in the Class is Hyuuga, Hinata." Iruka finished. "Class…" A loud burst of shouts and hoots escaped as everyone charged out. Shikamaru took his time. "Dismissed…"


	5. New Year's Party Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don not have Naruto in my arsenal of 'own'!**

Thanks for telling me I spelt it wrong, Hatake, Kakashi.

* * *

It came; it came without all those wishy-washy white horse with chariots. It came without candy or lollipops, but it came. The day before New Years, the New Years party.

"Shino! Brush your teeth! Comb your hair!!! Polish those glasses!!! Take another bath!!! Change your clothes again!!!! Wash your face!!!" Shino's father ordered him. Shino already did those things. He didn't see what was so important about today. Sure he was going with a girl, but he didn't care. All they said was one dance and then you could ditch them. Well, at least Shikamaru said that. Speaking of that club…

DING-DONG!!!

"Open the door Shino!!!"

"Yes Father!" Shino answered as he flew to the door. He was still wearing the same big overcoat. And who should be at the door than 'The Guys'.

"Yo." Said Shikamaru. (he's still five) Neji and Sasuke were standing behind him. They were all wearing their usual clothing.

Shino gave Shikamaru a quizzical look before answering. "Can I tag along? Dad's killing me with demands." Shino asked. (that's the beauty of it. You're five and not antisocial… yet)

"That's the point." Sasuke said as Shino slipped out of his house. "We're heading over to the forest because…" Sasuke looked around before whispering. "Fan Clubs."

"HEY!!!! LOOK!!!! THERE'S SASUKE-KUN!!!!!! THERE'S STILL TIME TO ASK ME OUT!!!!" A loud voice rang out behind him.

"Where there's one, there's bound to be others. RUN!!!" Neji hollered. And too true it was.

"AYE!!!!!! NEJI-KUN!!!!! CHANGE YOUR MIND!!!! ASK _ME_ OUT!!!!!"

"SHIKI-KUN!!!!!!! GO TO THE PARTY WITH ME!!!!!!"

"SHINO-KUN!!!!! DANCE WITH ME!!!!!!!"

"You'd think they'd give up or something!!!" Neji screamed as they ran with all their might to a safe place.

"Any ideas?" Sasuke asked as they rounded a corner and nearly toppled over Lee, who was sitting there eating a piece of cheese.

"Hey! Guys!!! HELP!!!!" Came a voice. Shino knew who it was already, Naruto. "Those fan girls are closing up in on me!!!!"

"You don't have any fan girls!!!" Sasuke snapped at him as they turned the corner. The forest was way out of question, as the party was due to start in one hour, so instead, they headed to their unofficial clubhouse, A.K.A. the attic above Neji's room. "All you have is a cricket!!!" And true enough, when the looked back, they saw a single little cricket pursuing Naruto.

"Can I join the club anyways?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"NO!" Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji. Shino didn't say anything, so Sasuke, who was to his left, gave him a hard nudge in the ribs.

"Ow! No!" Shino said as they gave a satisfied look.

"Drat!" Naruto mumbled as he headed off in another direction.

"Club? What club? Can I join?" Came another voice. A female voice, and the only female in the whole village that wasn't in one of those fan clubs, save Hinata, but she had an unofficial one with her teddy bears dedicated to Naruto, was…

"No, TenTen, it's for people with fan clubs to stalk them all day!!!" Neji told her as she skipped along side them.

"But I have a fan club too!!!" She retorted as she pointed to a mob of boys behind her. "Does that make me special like you guys?"

"LOOK!!!! THERE SHE IS!!!!!!! COME HERE MY SWEET TENTEN!!!!!!"

"Okay, but you have to be old enough!!!! You have to be at least five or six!" Sasuke answered back. Lame excuse, sure, but can you really blame a five-year-old?

"I'm six!" She said, pointing to herself.

"Then- Then you have to be good at fighting!!!" Shikamaru tried.

"Okay! Who wants to spar with me?!" She said happily. Then guys said nothing. Frankly, they just couldn't hit a girl, even though she was a very queer girl.

"Um… You have to be a boy?" Shino tried. He was still a bit uncomfortable, but that's beside the point.

"…What he said!" Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke chorused. It's just so sad to think that one day, they'll all head their different ways: Neji with his training to become stronger, Sasuke seeking power to gain revenge, and Shikamaru hanging out with his new best friend, Chouji. But let's concentrate on the past for now.

"But that's not fair!!!" TenTen reply angrily.

"It's the rules!!!" Shikamaru said as he handed her a piece of paper and scribbled a very messy… thing on and showed it to TenTen. "It says it here!" he pointed to the piece of very messy handwriting on the paper. Shikamaru always kept a pen and a piece of paper in his pockets.

"Mo-moku beda hicko? What does that mean?" She asked.

"She can read you idiot!" Neji whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

"Oh." Shikamaru whispered back.

"Come on!!! I want to join too!!!" She pestered. They were in Neji's backyard now, so they were safe, because the guards didn't let anyone else pass through.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT A BOY!!!!" They all yelled at her, save Shino, who had just noted something in particular.

"Um… The party starts in fifteen minutes guys." Shino piped up, pointing to the clock, which they could barely make out through the window of Hinata's room.

"Goody! I'll go change!" TenTen cheered as she skipped back to her house.

"Well, I'll be picking up Ino…" Shikamaru mumbled as the rest of the gang, save Shino, who was busy worrying, began to snicker.

"Hey, um, Neji?" Sasuke began after Shikamaru left. "Do you wanna switch dates? I'm kind of afraid that Sakura would die on me." He finished solemnly, though it was iced with sarcasm, the last sentence.

"But… TenTen's older than you…" Neji said slowly.

"So? We're aloud to ditch the dates after one dance." Sasuke shrugged. "Besides, you dance better than I do."

"What does that have to do with the subject on switching dates?" Neji inquired him.

"Uhg, the point is, Sakura will be all over me tonight!" Sasuke said, pulling at his perfect hair. Surprise, surprise.

"And TenTen won't?" Neji asked.

"No. Hey, what if-"

"Um… Neji…" Shino suddenly cut in, pointing at Hinata, who was looking at the three of them.

"Oh, that's right." Neji said, forgetting Sasuke completely. "On second thought, go ahead, take TenTen, but there's always the catch!!!" And then he dragged Shino off to Hinata's room.

"What catch?! What about me?! Hello!!!" Sasuke yelled, but the dual had already disappeared into the Hyuuga mansion.

Later, at the party…

"So, um…" Shino began. He was currently waltzing with Hinata, and neither of them was saying much to the other. Hinata was always steeling glances at Naruto, and Shino was, well… waltzing… Very badly.

Hinata blushed at that. Well, then again, she always blushes at everything. "Um…"

The song ended, and by now, Shino was positive that Hinata had a secret crush on Naruto. Then he remembered Shikamaru saying that they could ditch the date as soon as the first dance ended, and most of them did. Well, just the ones with the girls going crazy over them.

"You like him, don't you?" Shino asked as they separated their linked hands when they were dancing. Hinata was as red as a teapot on fire (if there was a thing) and started to play with he fingers again, and look down at the floor. How did he know?! Was she that obvious?!

"Um… Please don't tell anyone…" She whimpered, a bit on the verge to tears.

"Sure…" Shino said. They didn't notice that they had been walking around until none other than Naruto bumped into Hinata, sending her down on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _SOOOO_ sorry!!!" Naruto apologized as he helped Hinata up. Hinata was really red now. Shino? He was, again, just… there… "Are you alright?"

"Um… I-I guess…" Hinata stuttered, rubbing her left wrist, which collided with the floor. A bit sore it was. _Oh my gosh!!! Am I dreaming?!_

"Look," Naruto began, looking at Hinata's wrist. "How about I buy you a Ramen and then we call it even…" He motioned her for he name.

"H-Hinata…"

"Hinata, okay?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked up, a bit shaken.

"Um… Sure… Do y-you mind?" She asked Shino.

"Nope, I'll just tag along with your cousin and his club.

"Speaking of that, can I join?!" Naruto asked.

"…No…"

This is what's up with TenTen and Sasuke:

"I can't believe he ditched me. How could he ditch me? WHY would he ditch me? How come he ditched me for a pink-haired girl? Why would he ditch me so I can be with a guy who's obsessed with his hair?!" TenTen muttered. Sasuke caught the whole thing.

"Uh, TenTen? The dance's over. Would you let go of me now?" Sasuke asked._ What's wrong with my hair?! _

"Oh, sure!" She said as she went off to clobber Neji, who was dancing with Sakura. A very vexed Sakura.

"I can't believe he ditched me. How could he ditch me? WHY would he ditch me? How come he ditched me for a perky brunette? Why would he ditch me so I can be with a guy who's a total klutz at dancing?!" Sakura muttered. Neji caught the whole thing.

"Uh, Sakura? The dance's over. Would you let go of me now?" Neji asked. _What's wrong with my dancing?!_

"Oh, sure!" She said as she went off to whimper to Sasuke, so was Ino, who was previously dancing with Shikamaru.

"I can't believe he traded me. How could he trade me? WHY would he trade me? How come he traded me for that perky brunette? Why would he trade me so I can be with a guy who's a total idiot?!" Ino muttered. Shikamaru caught the whole thing.

"Uh, Ino? The dance's over. Would you let go of me now?" Shikamaru asked. _What's wrong with my brain?!_

"Oh, sure!" She said as she went off to whimper to Sasuke, so was Sakura, who was previously dancing with Neji.

Later…

"Man that was horror." Shikamaru commented.

"Pure torture." Neji added.

"Immense pain." Sasuke added also.

"Actually, I think Hinata turned out quite nice with Naruto…" Shino said.

"HINATA AND NARUTO?!" They screamed. Shino shrugged.

"Well, you were lucky." Shikamaru said. "Ino was all talky-talky about Sasuke."

"Same with Sakura." Neji also said.

"Same with TenTen, only it was about Neji." Sasuke added.

"So, now what?" Shino asked. But their miseries were once more released as their fan clubs came tumbling over. Naruto and Hinata? The bowl of Ramen ended up in Hinata's lap.

* * *

And next chapter will be the chapter that I said I would put into chapter back a couple of chapters.


	6. Prelude to Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto in my arsenal of 'own'!**

* * *

It was three o' clock (P.M.) on Sunday, and Shino had FINALLY finished packing. He had brought all the necessary garments, even though his father assured him when he went camping when in the academy, they didn't exactly have a shower near. His mother frowned and told him off and that was gross, and packed Shino all the clothes he would need, namely duplicates of what he wore every single day. For all people knew, Shino would go in the bathroom to take a shower and come out in what seemed like the same thing he wore when he went in. _Seemed_.

So now Shino was free, and his pockets were loaded with candy, because Uncle Bob had just came on report card day. It was a miracle that he only stayed for thirty minutes. And now, he was off to do who knows what, because Shino did NOT eat candy. Now whom should he meet but they people he would be going camping with? Namely his old gang plus two people more.

"Well, well, well, looks like the old club's all back together again." Neji scoffed. People sure change after, uh, wait… They were around five when they formed the club. They graduate the academy around twelve… I'm guessing they're seven? Okay… People sure change after two years.

"Heh." Shino answered. It was true. There was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, another boy who was, uh, a bit unattractive in terms of looks, and… _Her_.

"Hey Shino! Wait, what the heck am I saying?! How come I'm the only girl here?! Yeah, that's better." TenTen corrected herself. Why _was_ she the only girl here?!

"Club? What club? Can I join?" Naruto popped out of the blue and shot up. You know the drill now.

"No!" Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino chorused.

"Besides, it's dispersed now." Shikamaru brought up. "I remember that day well…"

"Gees, Shikamaru. It was just because my costume on Halloween was _way_ cooler than yours and I got more candy. Not a big deal." Sasuke coolly said.

"Actually, if I remembered right, _I _was the one who got more candy and you guys started the argument then." Neji corrected.

"No, no, no, it was _I_ who got more candy!" Naruto piped up.

"You weren't even in the club!" They all chorused again.

"Drat!" And he hopped off to harass someone else. In this case, it was Ino. And where there's Ino, there's bound to be Sakura lurking by just in case. And where there's Ino and Sakura, there's bound to be.

"Oh man! FAN CLUBS!!!!" Sasuke screamed. And where there's the…

"SASUKE DEAR!!!!" There's the…

"SHIKI-KUN!!!!" And also the…

"MY SWEET CUTIE-PIE NEJI!!!!" And last but not least, the…

"MY DARLING SHINO!!!!!" Oh, not last, because…

"AYE!!!! TENTEN CUTIE!!!!!" And I think that's it. Wait, I forgot the…

"WE LOVE YOU LEE!!!! COME BE A MUSHROOM LIKE US!!!!!"

"WAAH! Mushrooms… Mushrooms talk?!" Lee stuttered flabbergasted. He was eight, and didn't know any better. (pretend he decided to change his hairstyle earlier, just for now…)

"No, mushrooms don't talk. It was all in your head." TenTen told him. Lee was clearly in Denial City though.

_This is bad… Mushrooms TALK!!!!! Oh no! We're about to be invaded by mutant mushrooms!!!!_ Let's all take a moment to analyze this… Poor Lee…

"So, you guys are also going camping?" Shino asked Neji, Lee, and TenTen. (who else?!)

"Yup." All three of them chorused.

"We knew you'd find us here eventually, so we hung around. We gathered to discuss how we're going to handle some… _things_." Neji told them all. They have all successfully outrun all there fans, (Lee's still not over that mushroom thing.) and were all now in the forest, by a small stream.

"Things? What _things_? We were never informed about these _things_." Shikamaru raised and eyebrow at him.

"Actually, no one was. Lee forgot his backpack at class and decided to go back and find it. When he entered the classroom, he saw these papers on our teachers desk, and we aren't the only ones that are going…" Neji told them slowly.

"And who are those people?" Shino inquired.

"We don't know." Said TenTen. "We just know it's no one from this academy…"

"Oh, this is bad…" Sasuke commented.

"And it gets worse, one's seven, one's eight, and one's nine." Neji told them.

"But it gets even worse." TenTen continued. Neji and Lee stared at her.

"No it doesn't." Said Neji, while Lee said:

"It does?" They all looked to TenTen.

"Oh, wait, it doesn't." She said, putting a finger to her lip while gazing upwards. "So… Are there any other girls going?" She asked Shino hopefully.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Why did I come then?! I look like a weirdo, hanging out with boys!!!!!" She whined, kicking the dirt on the ground.

"No, it just looks like you have five boyfriends." Shikamaru pointed.

"WHAT?!" TenTen screeched, enraged. We know that Neji, Shino, and Sasuke would never do something like that. But they _almost_ did. "Why you!" And she shoved Shikamaru into the stream nearby.

"WHOA! Great, I'm soaked… Mom's going to fume…" He sighed as he looked at his clothes. TenTen swiveled on her heel and proceeded home. That left Shino, Neji, Sasuke, and one drenched Shikamaru. Oh, and Lee was there too.

"Now what?" Neji asked.

"How's about we stroll around town to the old cemetery?" Shikamaru asked.

"Cemetery?!" Lee gasped. "First mushrooms talk, now this! The worlds being invaded by martins!!!!" And this little piggy went to market. To buy asparagus. (if you've read my Survivor fic, you'd know, if you haven't, you'd find out later.)

"I'm up for it." Shino said.

"Me too." Neji said. He didn't want to look like a chicken.

"How's about we go over to my house and have dinner? Because you look awfully wet, Shikamaru." Sasuke commented. He didn't want them to know that he was scared. But he wasn't, was he?

"Yeah, but last time we went there, we weren't allowed to speak, whisper, slouch, or improperly chew. Plus, all you did was ditch us and talk to Itachi." Neji pointed out. "And you guys have already been to my house."

"Mine's too." Shikamaru said. All eyes were upon Shino.

"Me? Okay I guess…" Shino shrugged. "Mom will probably be overjoyed, seeing she says I'm too anti-social… I'm just afraid she'll go over-board…"

"I don't mind." Shikamaru said. "Remember when you guys came over? All my mom did was cook dinner. No dessert."

"True…" Shino answered. "I just don't know why we ever spilt up…"

"You know, I don't know." Neji confessed.

"Me neither." Sasuke second.

"Same here." Shikamaru also answered.

Silence.

"We never did give it a name." Shino said finally, breaking the silence.

"Yeah we did." Shikamaru sighed. "Well actually, we didn't, but I thought you guys all knew it was 'Shikamaru and the Other People'."

"WHAT?! No way, it was 'Sasuke's Band of Pennies and Nickels'!" Sasuke retorted.

"What's up with the English money?! And it was 'Neji's Club of Superior'! Me being the superior on!!!" Neji shot.

"Um… Actually, I thought it was just 'The Unofficial Club'." Shino told them. "And I think the name was what separated us all…" Shino added.

"You know, I think that was it, the name." Shikamaru thought out loud. They were walking through the market place, which dominated the nighttime with all their hand-made paper lanterns and other little trinkets. Sasuke was about to buy a couple bags of candy, but Shino stopped him.

"Don't waste your money." He told him. Sasuke was a bout to pay.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Here. I have tons at home. I don't eat sweets." Shino told him as he handed him a candy bar. Sasuke kindly told the clerk he didn't want it anymore. The clerk said it was okay and shot Shino a glare. Shino shrugged it off.

"Why do you have so many at home if you don't eat them?" Shikamaru asked as Shino handed him another candy bar. Neji refused, saying it ruined his teeth and his Mom forbids him.

"Then what the heck do you eat?" Sasuke asked him.

"I eat bread, eggs, and I drink milk." Neji simply replied.

"What about water Neji? And the other things?" Shino asked him. Boy did he miss those guys. Maybe that's why his mom calls him 'anti-social'. He wasn't, it's just that he didn't like anyone else beyond those people. Maybe even TenTen, but she's too busy chucking stuff.

"Yeah, fruits and veggies too. But it's just cooler to have people assume you only eat what you need to eat. Girls go for that kind of stuff." Neji answered.

"Girls? Since when do you- Oh… I get it.." Shikamaru snickered.

"What? Oh man, you don't mean- Heck no!" Neji answered, but his embarrassed face told everything. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, and he and Shikamaru sprang into a singsong taunt.

"Neji and TenTen, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes l-"

"Come on guys, stopped teasing him. Girls do that kind of things." Shino defended Neji. "Besides, we're here already." Shino pointed to a HUGE house, no, let me rephrase that, _mansion_.

"Whoa… It's even bigger than yours, Neji…" Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, I guess… But the Hyuuga house is still consider the largest because I guess they include how many people live in it also… It's just us. Well, it's just dad and I. Mom doesn't have the… You know… But she doesn't mind." Shino told them as he went inside, they all followed.

To put the details in simple terms, imagine the Palace of Versailles, and what they stepped into was the Hall (or room, whatever) of Mirrors.

"Whoa… How much is your electric bill?" Neji asked.

"I don't know…" Shino shrugged.

"Isn't it scary to live in this huge thing alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. We get tons of ghosts every night." Shino shrugged. They flinched.

"G-Ghosts?!" They shivered.

"Don't worry, it's the type that talks. There use to be a group of hippies that moved from America over here. They're pretty nice." He told them.

"H-Hippies?!"

"Oh! Shino! You've brought friends!!!!"

"Hello Mother. This is Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. They go to the academy with me. I met them at the Christmas dance when I was five." Shino told his mom. (let's just call her that, okay?)

"Five?! Why didn't you invite them over sooner! You must stay the night. The ghost hippies went to visit their friends in America, so we're ghost-free tonight!" She told them. They sighed in relief.

"I'll have to call my mom though." Shikamaru told Shino's mom.

"Me too." Said Neji.

"Also I." Sasuke added.

"Don't worry boys. It's a reunion party at our house today. Everyone, even your parents are spending the night. You know we all went to the academy together." She told them. Man there's a lot of parties in Konoha. No, that's just me…

"Oh, okay." They all said.

"They should be here in an hour, but the Inuzuka's and Kurenai (if you've read my other fic, she lives right behind them) are already here." She told him. "they have a son, you know, Kiba? And his sister (who's name is never really mentioned yet)is here also. Oh dear, there's the doorbell, should be Gai and Asuma. They might have dragged Kakashi here also. He's going to take you camping tomorrow." Shino's mom continued. Boy does she talk a lot. No, that's me again… (I don't even know if he has a mom)"Now scoot!" She told them as Shino led them past the kitchen on their way to his room. They found Kiba there.

"Hello, Kiba." Shino greeted him, though he secretly dreaded that he was there. His sister looked at them, and then went out the door to the back porch without a word.

"Hey Shino. Wicked mansion you've got. Aren't you guys so glad that Naruto won't be here? So, will you guys help me with my homework?" Kiba spoke rather quickly.

"Yeah." They all agreed, to the first part. Then they realized their mistakes. Too late.

"Awesome! Thanks guys! I'll just tell you the questions, and you guys will tell me the answer, seeing you don't have your homework with you!" Kiba smiled. They all groaned.

"Nah. We'll just look at Shino's." Shikamaru told him. Kiba's smile fell.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"What about me?" Neji pouted. He was in another grade.

"Guys, we didn't have any homework. It's _Sunday_ that's Kiba's make-up work." Shino pointed out to them.

"Come on guys! Please!!!" Kiba begged.

The guys looked at each other.

"Sure. We'll leave Neji with you seeing he's a bit more educated than the rest of us." Shikamaru told a _very_ grateful Kiba.

"What?!" Neji screamed, but Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were already running off to who knows where, and Neji did _not_ want to get lost. So what choice did he have but to help Kiba with his homework? I mean make-up work.

* * *

I don't think I'll be doing what I promised last chapter, at least not for a while…

The _REAL_ next chapter preview: The huge sleepover… Including girls… The only problem is, they have to share rooms. Two-by-two…

"No! _I'm_ sleeping with Sasuke!" Ino screamed as she smashed a pillow onto Sakura.

"NEVER!!!! Sasuke's sleeping with ME!" Sakura shot back as her pillow collided with Ino's face.

"Why don't we pick names?" Shino offered as he took an extra cup and had everyone put his or her names in.

Be warned of many, many crazy and unexpected things. Will Naruto be included? And what happens when Lee props water balloons on everyone's door so they'll be wet before the night is over? What will Itachi and Kiba's sister do? And what about the camping trip?! Who are these three mysterious (not really, you'd probably have guessed already) guests that will be joining them? What about poor TenTen? The _only _girl on the trip, or is she?


	7. Sleep Me Over

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto or Barney in my arsenal of 'own'!**

Yes, this is before that whole Uchiha massacre thingy.

* * *

"The answers are B, B, C, A, D, D, C, A, D, B, A, C, C, B, A, A, C, D, B, A." Neji hastily told Kiba.

"Gee, thanks Neji!" Kiba thanked him, but Neji just took him by the wrist and wrenched him out of his seat.

"Byakugan!" He muttered. Veins popped and Kiba was freaked out. Really freaked out.

"Er…"

"No time, come on! Let's tail them!" And they rushed off. Well, Neji rushed off, Kiba bobbed along like a rag doll, Akamaru whining.

Later…

Now, you boys stay here and welcome the guests, okay?" Shino's mom told them. They had been running all through the house and Shino's mom didn't exactly like that.

"Okay…" They all muttered.

"Well, I'll be off!"

Ding-Dong!

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" A blonde haired girl to whom Shino knew as his 'can't spell' appeared at the door and flung herself onto Sasuke, who was making signs that showed horror, fright, and signs of suffocation.

"She should be with you. Can't spell your name without hers." Shikamaru chuckled into Shino's ear. _Twitch, twitch_.

"Hey! I heard that Shikamaru!" Ino snapped. "No offense Shino, you're nice and all, but Sasuke's the hunkiest guy alive…" She got those dreamy eyes in her again. Now this _twitch, twitch_ goes to Sasuke.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji were snickering like wild in the background.

Ding-Dong!

"Ino-Pig! Get off of Sasuke!!!!!!" The pink-haired girl that was Sakura hollered at Ino as she shoved her aside. "Oh Sasuke, you've grown so much more handsome since I last saw you yesterday…"

"Someone help save me from these rabid fan girls…" Sasuke managed to muster out. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba took no noticed, even though had heard. Shino? He was answering the door. The kids lingered with them while their parents went off to who knows where.

Ding-Don Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Don Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Don Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Don Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong!!!!

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR!!!" Shino's mother yelled from the kitchen. Of course, all the women helped with dinner while the men played whatever. Basically it was boasting from their juvenile days. Well, for now, Shino's dad and Kiba's dad (let's all pretend he has one for now, because at some point, he did) were very into a game of arguing about who's the best.

"Um… Hello Hinata…" Shino greeted her. Neji shot her a 'look' and eyed her uncle and aunt. Her mother tagged along behind, clearly not wanting to say anything.

"O-Oh, h-hello Shino…" Then she quietly whispered into his ear, because he was like the only person that understood. "N-Naruto isn't going to be here, is he?"

"He live just two doors away, we could go find him later." Shino whispered back.

"Oh… T-Thank you…" Hinata thanked and blushed a bit. Neji could see that, and Kiba could hear that. None of them said a thing, but inside was the same:

_HOW COULD SHE LIKE THAT JERK NARUTO?!_

Ding-Dong!

"Er… Hi TenTen…" Shino greeted her.

"Cool! So this was where the ghost hippies said they live. They come wandering around my graveyard at night sometimes." She smiled at him.

"Wait, you're saying you have a graveyard in your backyard?! I've been there a million times and you don't!" Neji retorted.

"Yeah I do! It's a grave yard of crumbs that you drop when you come over and bake cookies."

"At least mine aren't burnt like yours!"

"Mine are good! I actually put SUGAR in it instead of SALT!!!" And after a bit of though, she added. "And you like pink!"

"You like pink?!" Shino questioned. Kiba, and Shikamaru were laughing their heads off. Sasuke was still being attacked by Ino and Sakura.

"Er… TenTen likes Barney!" Neji tried.

"Hey!" TenTen retorted.

"Would you two stop snapping at each other? I'm trying to concentrate on being like Neji." Lee went after his rings were feeble. So he just let himself in.

"Why are you trying to act like Neji?" Kiba asked. He would've added something like: "Besides, he's a total bleep" But since he was so generous to help him with his make-up work, he decided against that. Little did he know that Neji just faked the whole thing. So all Kiba will get on Monday is a big fat F. Wait, not F, F-. (if there was such a thing) Let's all take a moment to think…

"Because someone dared me." Lee answered.

"If I were you, which I am not while I am trying to act like me when in you, I wouldn't have said that." Neji pointed out to Lee.

"Drat!" Lee whined as he returned to Lee. "I could've won a penny!"

Ding-Dong!

"Hey, Ino, you forgot your bag of sugar cookies at my house when you and your dad came over. I ate them all so, er, I made new ones?" Chouji told Ino as he handed her a bag.

"Thanks I guess…" She said as she opened the bag with one hand and her mouth. The other one was around Sasuke's neck. "Uh, Chouji, it's empty."

"Oh darn! I must have eaten them on the way!!!"

And so that concludes the guest, because I'm not including the adults in this. It's about Shino people! (even though I go way off-track sometimes.)

Even more later…

"Um, okay. Before we go to dinner, erm…" Shino was totally overpowered by all the yelling people and such that no one heard anything he had just said.

"Need help?" Sasuke asked. Thank goodness Ino and Sakura were fighting with each other instead of over him. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!" He yelled. "Not only does that make me look bad in front of the girls, it makes me look good in front of the guys." Sasuke whispered afterwards.

"Okay, first off, we can either sleep together in one huge room, which I think the girls would strongly object against, or we could sleep in pairs. You can't sleep by yourself just in case the headless baron pays a visit, okay?" Shino told them. Then for paying back Sasuke, he added. "And I think I'll roomie with Sasuke, judging that none of you guys want to sleep in one huge room. Come to think of it, that would mean utter chaos."

"No! _I'm_ sleeping with Sasuke!" Ino screamed.

"NEVER!!!! Sasuke's sleeping with ME!" Sakura screamed.

"Why don't we pick names?" Shino offered as he took an extra cup from wherever and had everyone put his or her names in.

"What if we draw our own name?" Shikamaru asked.

"You pick again." Shino answered.

"But we only have eleven people here." Neji pointed out to him.

"Then I'll throw in a blank one and you can pick who you want to join." Shino told him, throwing in an extra slip. Shikamaru picked first.

"…Can I please pick again?" Shikamaru asked after he stared and stared at the name he got. "You never know, it might be rigged." He pathetically tried.

"What could be wrong with it?" Sakura asked as she looked at the name. "Oh. Yup, it's definitely rigged alright. Let's pick again, uh, what was your name again?" She asked.

"Shino, and you sleeping with Shikamaru isn't rigged." He told her.

"You and Shikamaru?!" Ino gasped.

"Oh… I WANTED TO BE WITH SASUKE!!!!" Sakura cried.

"How troublesome…"

"Hinata was next, and she nearly fainted when she picked out Neji's name. Neji shot her a very cold look.

"Don't worry, I'll trade names with you so you won't suddenly er, disappear overnight." TenTen offered. Hinata thanked her. _I think she likes Neji…_

Sasuke was next. His roomie was…

"Okay, it's totally rigged, I picked Hinata, but she's sleeping with Neji." He told Shino.

"Okay, then we'll just put half of the names in there and let the other half pick." Shino told him. _Man this is complicated. Don't taunt me Hikari, I know you have a human crush on Shikamaru. No, I won't marry him. What did I ever do to make you think I'm gay? And no, that's the other gay, not the one in the fa la la la la song that Kiba sings in the shower… Hey! How do _you_ know that Kiba sings that in- Oh Hikari, you _didn't!!!!!!!

"How cane you divide eleven in half?" Lee asked.

"Um… I think it's 5.5, but I don't know if Akamaru counts." Hinata stuttered as she petted Akamaru.

"I guess he does, so that automatically means that Kiba's with Akamaru." Shino said.

"But what about the billions of bugs in your body?" Kiba asked.

"It's 7,863,209." Shino retorted.

"Shino, we didn't need to know that…" Chouji pointed out.

"Okay! I'm picking!" TenTen took charge. "Hinata's sleeping with Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru with Ino, Chouji with Neji, Sasuke with Lee, Sakura with Shino, and I'll tag along with Sasuke and Lee to keep Lee from killing Sasuke with his pesky-ness!"

"I agree!" Sasuke agreed immediately. He knew TenTen wasn't infected, yet…

"I dis-" Shikamaru began, but Neji quickly whispered to him.

"Out of safety for your body, I strongly advise you not to say 'I disagree' unless you want a lot of your bones broken." Neji whispered to him. Shikamaru gulped.

"Oh…"

Even _more_ later…

"GAME TIME!" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh goodie! What will it be? Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven, (even though they're a bit TOO young) Spin the Bottle, or Confessions?" Ino asked them.

* * *

So, what will it be? Tell me anything else you want them to play. School starts next Wednesday, so I'll be a bit slower on the updates…__


	8. OffKey

**Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto or the Twinkle, Twinkle song, the Sims, or Old Maid in my arsenal of 'own'!**

Note that this is before Itachi decided to turn evil, so now let's pretend he's a nice little kid, for now.

* * *

"So! Which one guys?!" Ino asked in a chirpy way.

"Uh, Ino, We're not old enough to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, or Spin the bottles. The odds of boys and girls could end up with er, Kiba kissing Shikamaru and such. And I don't think the other games are appropriate either…" Shino said with much, hmm, shall we say, embarrassment? I mean, you don't hear some of those words coming out of his mouth everyday…

"Aww, come on Shino, pwetty please, at least truth or dare!" Ino cooed. Shino flinched.

_No Hikari, I don't like her, she's making me vexed. And no, you are not part of this… wild… _thing_. So you can forget about being introduced. What?! They'll think I'm a maniac with no brains in tact!!! I don't care about Kiba and Akamaru! And no, he does not carry around pineapples!!!!_

"Er… Fine…" He muttered darkly as Ino cheered. "Just nothing inappropriate."

"Sure thing Shino!" _Hehehe… but if he doesn't listen to what I do, I could always force him Hahaha…_

"So, er, who goes first?" Chouji asked.

"I will!" All the girls save Hinata yelled.

"How about me?" Shikamaru lazily asked, startling everyone.

"Okay. I guess…" Sakura shrugged as they all sat in a circle on the ground. Shino was left of Neji, who was left of Sasuke, who was left of Kiba, who was left or TenTen, who was left of Hinata, who was left of Chouji, who was left of Sakura, who was left or Lee, who was left of Sakura, who was left of Shikamaru.

"Okay, I dare everyone to go to sleep." He dared them all.

"That's not how it works!" TenTen protested. "I'll begin."

"KIDS!!! TIME FOR DESSERT!!!!!!" Shino's mom and the others hollered.

_I LOVE YOU MOM!!!! No Hikari, it was just because she saved me from playing that stupid game. No Hikari, you get hyper when you eat chocolate. Yes Hikari, you may go to sleep now. No Hikari, you cannot have a sleeping pill to do it! Man, how many times do I have to say 'no Hikari' every single day?_

"You know, eventually, if you guys all pass, we'll be your instructors one day!" Asuma told the Genins-to-be while they started in on the (do not read if you're hungry) delicious strawberry ice cream pie that was smothered with a delectable and rich shocking pink syrup, and a cherry on top. Of course, they were all topped with cherries, each and every piece, seeing the moms were so prissy about having everything _just_ right. A mint herb gave it a look of expense while it laid by the piece of light and softly made body, an evenly layer of rich homemade vanilla ice-cream gently packed in the middle. Sugar cookies, oatmeal cookies, chocolate chip cookies, raspberry, white chip cookies, all the cookies you could ever imagine sat in various plates along the huge gigantic table. More cakes were scattered along. Rich chocolate cakes filled the room with its sweet aroma, topped off with a glob of sugary glaze that slowly trickled down the sides like a waterfall in slow motion. Chocolate torte was not something to forget. It's velvety center and its delicious whole just cry out to you to taste them. A chocolate shell surrounded it's soft tender inside with almond flakes carefully scattered on for a divine look. White cakes also littered the table. One stood out in particular, lined with juicy oranges and a pond of apricot syrup, a lone kiwi carefully sculpted in a shape of a blooming lotus rested in the center, balls of mango around the edges. A grand strawberry cheesecake was also available, it's smooth and creamy look and a very tricky pattern of frosting was printed on top, half a strawberry facing up on each perfectly perfect and heavenly piece. A bowl of brownies also joined the group. There crafty texture was hard to match, a combination that just screamed delicious. Powdered sugar scattered over their wonderfully smooth top while big chunks of peanuts hidden in their chocolate lair. Mousse, oh, don't forget them. Chocolate, raspberry, strawberry, and every flavor you could ever want, whipped with perfection and swirled like a edible flavored cyclone. Parfaits were set at everyone's side, some of them a luscious swivel of strawberry and mint while others were stripes of orange and chocolate, a puff of whipped cream that floated on top. I could go on and on, but flipping through this cookbook is making my fingers sore. What? You think I like this stuff!? (I do, but I'll take seven bites only please)

"…Whoa…" All the kids gasped. They were speechless. The mom's, Kurenai, and Anko frowned.

"What?! You kids don't like it?" They wailed.

"Like it?! We LOVE it!" Most of them yelled. Hinata was a bit shy to say anything, and Shino, was, well, being Shino-ish.

Let's skip this part while the Akimichis dominate the table…

"Okay, NOW we can play Truth or Dare!" Ino sheered.

"Yahoo!" The three girls, TenTen, Ino, and Sakura cheered. Hinata was just, there…

"KIDS!!! BEDTIME!!!" Shino's mom yelled up again.

"NO!!!!" Ino and the others wailed, but nonetheless, they turned in… Okay, this is going to be weird…

So er, they went to their rooms with their roomies, and er, went to sleep. Okay…

Now, two o' clock in the morning…

"Hehehehehe… Now I, the great Rock Lee, shall plant water balloons over everyone's doors so when they open them in the morning, they shall get wet!" Lee snickered evilly, or tried at least. "Oh man, being like Neji's taking the toll on me, but I mustn't give up! For I, the great Rock Lee, shall get that nickel!!!" (Yen, whatever) "Now where's the bathroom…"

"Down the hall and turn a left." Shino said from behind him.

"Thanks Shino!" Lee automatically answered. Then he realized something. "AHHHH!!!! SHINO!!!" Lee yelled, clearly startled. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura?"

"Yeah, but the beds were like two inches apart and she kept rolling over to me side…" He shivered a bit before continuing on. "So I swapped with TenTen twenty minutes ago before she… thought I was Sasuke…" He finished.

"Oh…" Lee said. "OH!" Lee gasped. "OH OH OH OH OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee was now running around in a circle. "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled some more. "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" By now everyone was awaken by Lee's cries.

"Lee! Be quiet!" Shino hissed as he clapped a hand to Lee's mouth, which was still moving.

"OH! OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!!!!!!!" Lee cried some more because Shino couldn't keep his grip on him.

"Lee! Please!!!" Shino continued begging.

"OH OH OH OH OH!!!!!!!"

"LEE!!!!! BE QUIET!!!!!" TenTen screeched as she awoken as smashed a pillow onto Lee.

"Now that we're all up! Let's play truth or dare!" Sakura said happily. They all, one way or another, found their way to that room.

Shino sighed. "Fine… But no kissing stuff…" He told them. Ino and Sakura huffed, but Sasuke was genuinely thankful. "And I'll go first, Kiba."

"Dare me! I'm not afraid!" He boasted.

"Then I dare you to sing that Twinkle, Twinkle song you always sing when you're in the bathroom at the academy." Shino dared him.

_Hey, don't blame me for eavesdropping! You're the one who wanted to find Kiba and make him cough up a pineapple! Wait, what did I say?! Twinkle, twinkle?! But a car crushed me on that one! I should've made him sing Jingle Bells, no! I died in that one also!_

Kiba gasped, but sung the dreaded twinkle song… "Twinkle, twinkle little star! Shino got ran over by a car! Sasuke suddenly became ugly! Ino has a bear named Mr. Cuddly Wugly! Twinkle, twinkle, little star! Kiba became famous and Shikamaru owns a bar! Neji likes pink and TenTen likes chicken wings! Naruto and Lee went shopping for wedding rings! Twinkle, twinkle little star, Sakura's having a bad hair day and Chouji lost a candy bar! Hinata has a game show! And we all like to lawn MOOOO-OOOOOOO-OOOWWW!!!!!!" Kiba finished very off of key.

"Kiba! What are you doing?!" Kiba's sister yelled from another room. "Go back to sleep so Itachi and I can finish our project!!!!"

"YES SISTER DEEEEE-AAAAAAAR!!!!" Kiba sung even more out of key.

"Inuzuka, Kiba!" The voice got nearer and soon the door opened to reveal Kiba's sister, who was still fully dressed. The parent's voice could just faintly be heard downstairs. Itachi was with her. "Go to sleep now!" She shrieked at him.

"But sis! We were just in the middle of something!" Kiba whined. "And you could just force Itachi to do it for you instead!"

"Kiba, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself! And besides, I don't want Itachi to hog all the fun!" She snapped at him. (I'm taking a wild guess at her personality.)

"F-Fun?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, you must be that girl Kiba likes." She told her. "And anyways, _go back to sleep_!"

"What project?" Ino protested.

"Our project to get rich." Itachi answered.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"We stumbled across the game room, and after I clobbered Itachi at all of Shino's video games, card games, and board games, we're now working on the PC games." She told them.

"I remembered that I beat you at Old Maid." Itachi pointed out to her.

"Whatever."

"You guys are playing the Sims, right?" Shino questioned.

"Yeah. Well, we played your game, sorry." The two answered.

"Wicked house you built." Kiba's sister commented.

"And I like how you put all your friends under the same roof." Itachi added. "Except that girl named TenTen always kisses this guy name Neji like every five seconds. And uh, you dies of starvation because they didn't have enough money and um, sorry, Sasuke, but you burned to death along with Chouji in a fire."

"Whoa, what are you guys talking about?!" Shikamaru asked.

"Uncle Bob gave it to me, it's a game called the Sims where you make your own character and they do whatever you like. And what do you mean I died in there?!" Shino told them.

So they all poured out, some in their pajamas, and some not as they headed to Shino's game room where the P.C. was on and…

* * *

Sorry about that twinkle, twinkle song, I know, it's stupid. I also wrote a Jingle Bells song (which tune I don't own) about them also… It's in my other story, Survivor, chapter 14, that big paragraph that's all caps. (it's really funny)


	9. The Sleepover Concluded

**Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto or the Sims in my arsenal of 'own'!**

**_IMPORTANT: _**Okay, here's the deal, my computer went berserk, so now I've lost **_ALL _**of my files, including the one on Halloween I was working on... Anyways, the good news is, that's the minor bad news. The bad news is, I will not be updating this story for a while, because all of us need a break, and I hate P.E.

* * *

So in the room they went, Neji, Shino, Itachi, and Kiba's sister the only ones without P.J.-s on. And let me tell you what Shino had slaved over, taking pictures of everyone in secret, creating them on the Sims creator, saving up and buying all those extension packs... BAM! Gone, in the hands of Itachi and Kiba's sister. Good thing they didn't know how to save.

"...This is wrong, very wrong..." Neji commented, shaking his head as the others stared in shock.

To break it down, Shino was dieing in a fire while Sakura was running around frantically, trying not to get burned. They had planted several firecrackers around Shino's huge mansion, and Naruto was currently running around setting them off. Lee, Shikamaru and TenTen were currently having dinner; completely oblivious that Shino had just died in the next room. Perhaps it was because they were arguing over TenTen, with stuff like she's mine and lay your hands off of my girl in Sims language. Hinata and Kiba were in a closet, enough said, let's leave it PG and let your minds solve the mystery text involved. Neji and Sasuke were casting spells and destroying stuff. (I'm guessing, I don't have that one yet) Ino and Chouji were outside swimming, I mean drowning, because obviously someone took out the ladder up.

"What did you do?!" Shino whined.

"We clicked on random things and, well, they just do stuff." Kiba's sister told them. (I'm assuming they're about ten to twelve) "Well, actually, Itachi set the fire and took out the ladder. He seems kind of keen on killing people. Sasuke just got out of the pool before he took out the ladder, and he narrowly missed the big fire."

Itachi mumbled something like "Did not." But who cares?

"Whoa..." Kiba squeaked as he saw himself and Hinata.

"Hey! I'm skinny in this!" Ino clapped happily. "I mean Sasuke likes me in this!"

"Actually, according to that relationship thing, you're more into Lee." Itachi confessed to her.

"WHAT?!" Lee and Ino screamed. They looked at Shino.

"I can't always control them! They're not stupid enough to jump into a fire, even if I told them to!" Shino moaned.

"Hey, want to know all your relationships?" Kiba's sister giggled.

"No!" Shino gasped, blushing red in embarrassment.

"Yes!" The rest of them said eagerly.

"Well, Hinata and Kiba are already married, Ino and Lee are dating, Shino and TenTen already have a baby, Chouji and Sakura share a room, Sasuke and Naruto, well, this game is berserk... And Shikamaru is also married to Hinata, though he's cheating her for TenTen now, and Neji's the only one who's single. Oh, and TenTen and Shino's baby is called Hikari for some reason." Itachi ticked off. They were all gapping at him with an open mouth, except Shino, who just shrugged.

"Um... At least we're rich?" He tried.

Silence...

* * *

And that's all folks, I want to write something on FFTA. (don't own)


	10. The Day of FUN! YAY!

**Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto in my arsenal of 'own'! And that applies for all future chapters**.

Welcome to the most pointless chapter ever, suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Shino was in dismay; tomorrow was the funeral of the third Hokage. Sounds like a very sad epic, right? Well, Shino wasn't exactly looking forward to it, not because the third Hokage was getting buried, but his worst nightmare would come alive that day.

"I have to wear… black… With no high collar…" Shino said blankly, looking at what everyone was supposed to wear tomorrow, boys anyways. "WHY?!"

Just then, there was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Geez, did _you_ just _scream_? "Kiba mocked as he and Hinata appeared at his doorway. They always had a knack of doing that at the worst moments.

"…Hello, Hinata." Shino nodded in Hinata's direction, completely ignoring Kiba.

"Um… Hi Shino." Hinata answered.

"What about me? What am I?" Kiba retorted.

"You? You are very disturbing." Shino answered. Hinata couldn't help but giggle slightly. They fight over stuff like this way too often.

"Anyways, we're supposed to meet Kurenai-Sensei to go over how we're suppose to act at the funeral or something. You'd think they'd take us more seriously." Kiba went on, and the three of them frolicked (not really) off to meet their ever so wonderful instructor (not really) at her mansion, which was basically five seconds away, literally.

"Hey…" Kurenai greeted them.

"Hi…" They answered. Silence.

"So, since tomorrow's the funeral and all, I didn't want you guys to get all upset because those things might turn you, well…" She bit her bottom lip, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's okay, you can say it… 'Because those things can turn you into anti-social freaks like Shino.'" Shino sighed.

"N-No! I-I don't mean that!" Kurenai told him quickly, but they all knew it was true. "Anyways, I thought we'd just have some… fun today, you know? Because it's six in the morning and all…"

"F-fun?" Hinata asked timidly. Kurenai NEVER said anything like this to them. It was just 'Come on! We're not going to let anyone beat us!'

"Fun?" Kiba asked hopefully. "As in the movies?"

"Fun?" Shino asked in a dreaded manner.

"Yes, fun, so let's go get us some breakfast that cost like 10,000 yen a dish." Kurenai cheered. (I think that's like 90 dollars.)

"Yeah!" Kiba and Hinata cheered.

"Whatever." Shino answered, so the happy quartet save one skipped to the fanciest breakfast restaurant in town, and was all happy-happy, until…

"Sigh May I take your order?" The waiter asked, forcing a happy voice, though it came out all wrong.

"Neji? What are you doing here? As a waiter?!" Kiba realized this and burst out laughing. Hinata quickly hid her face behind a menu in fear of her cousin, and Shino just gave him a queer look.

"Shut up and tell me what you want." He growled. You could easily see that he was very vexed ad he was about to break the pen he was holding. "It's not like I want to do this anyways…" He added to himself, but Kiba heard that loud and clear.

"Oh, let me guess, you and your team went here, and in the end you couldn't pay you're bill, right?" Kiba snickered.

"Let's see, we'll take this and this and this and oh! This also, and this and this and… Just give us one of everything!" Kurenai laughed. Neji scribbled this all down and hastily went back to the kitchen.

"U-Um… Do we have enough?" Hinata asked. Silence.

"Kurenai-Sensei, who's paying?" Kiba asked, very afraid of the answer.

"I thought you were." Kurenai answered.

"Me? I thought Hinata was paying!" Kiba gasped.

"I-I though Shino was paying." Hinata whimpered. They all looked at Shino.

"I didn't want to come here anyways." Shino reasoned. "And I though the person who invites was suppose to pay."

"You're food is here. Please enjoy you're breakfast." Neji came back holding everything, and quickly disappeared, VERY unhappy. Obviously he did not mean what he forced himself to say.

Later…

"Welcome to the kitchen, it's nice to have people washing dishes with!" TenTen sighed as she tossed them some dishwashing stuff. "A piece of advice, don't break anything."

Even more later…

"May I take your order?"

"Shino? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked him.

"Just tell me what you want."

"We'll take everything!" Naruto cheered.

Even _more_ later…

"Okay, now that that's done, where do you guys want to go?" Kurenai happily asked. She didn't have to do anything like washing dishes and such; she was just sitting there chatting with the cooks.

"Home." Shino answered immediately.

"To the movies!" Kiba yelled.

"Um… To get some money just in case we have to pay for something?" Hinata suggested.

"Great idea!" Kurenai commented. _Man, being nice sucks… Especially this week…_

So off the happy quartet marched to the bank and withdrew um, A LOT of money and ran off to FUN!!!! YAY!!!! Let's take this moment to shed our pity over Shino…

"Um, where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"TO THE MOVIES!!!!!!!!" Kiba hollered.

"Nope! We're going to the beach!!!" Kurenai shouted.

"But I didn't bring my bathing suit." Hinata pointed out.

"Bring? We have MONEY! We can BUY BUY BUY!" Kurenai cheered. _My cheeks really hurt from the smiling, uhg… _

At the beach…

Hinata happily dove into the water, Kiba followed because doggies and their owners just ADORE water! Well, in his case anyways. Shino was again, just… there…

"Come on Shino! Enjoy the water!" Kurenai laughed as every man within a one-mile radius swarmed over to her.

"No." Shino answered simply and sat on a rock as he watched Kiba and Hinata splash each other.

_What? Hey! Don't tell them I can't swim! You don't like water either Hikari, and what made your little mind think Kiba has a pineapple hidden in his beach bag?!_

"Come on Shino! Enjoy this wonderful day!!!" Kiba told him as he chased Hinata around.

"No." Shino answered again.

"Please Shino?" Hinata begged.

"…No…" Shino answered. It was hard to deny Hinata, anyone would find that hard.

"Shino!" Kiba protested.

"The final answer is- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kiba had snuck up behind him and now Shino was in the water, hurray for Kiba!!! Let's take another moment to pity our great friend…

"Hahahahaha!!!" Kiba laughed in an out-of-control way. "You fell for it, literally!!!"

"KIBA!!!!!!!!"

After the beach… (I have to cover a lot of time people, spare me!)

"Now we go to the MOVIES!!!!!!!!" Kiba cheered.

"I want to go home…" Shino moaned. A fish was still flopping on his head.

"How about lunch?" Hinata suggested.

"Sure! But we ran out of money. That bathing suit cost a fortune…" Kurenai sighed, shaking her empty wallet.

"Um, we could make something and have a picnic." Hinata offered.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!" They all cheered, save Shino and ran off at top speed to the Hyuuga estate, leaving Shino draggled and miserable… And he would have to wear BLACK tomorrow. Think of the miseries!


	11. Meeting MarySue

Uh………………………. Well, you know it'll never be complete without one of these, um… _Mary-Sues_. (XX Can't stand them, but fun to bash) And note it's a very sappy and dramatic Mary-Sue.

**_WARNING: _**If you like and/or write Mary-Sues, you might be offended by this entry. Shino internally is very out of character, but he's still Shino on the outside. You have been warned… (so don't complain!)

* * *

One day Shino was walking down the street, um, no, _forest_, yeah, forest looking for new buggy friends when suddenly…

"Oh help me cute hot guy!" Came a voice from behind him. Shino turned around to find a girl tied up to a tree.

"Yes?" He calmly asked, when inside it was like this:

WHAT THE bleep (It's rated PG!) IS _SHE_ DOING HERE! bleep… those crazy authors or shivers _authoress_ must be hunting me down with them again… Why don't they just go to Sasuke or Neji?

He decided to word this thought, in a nicer manner of course.

"Who, why, and what are you doing here?" Shino asked.

The girl blinked before answering. "Who me? Oh sweetie! How caring of you! My name's Mary-Sue, but you may call me sweetheart…" She drifted away in lala-land for a whole while Shino's inside shriveled up in disgust. Of course, he didn't show this. "And an evil ninja tied me to this tree, and when he comes back, he's going to rape me, and then lock me up in a cage, and then he's going to lock me up in his castle dungeon and starve me for a few days, and, and…" Mary-Sue wailed.

Shino sighed. "I don't believe you." He said simply and turned away.

"Wait! How do you know?" She hollered after him after he took one step forward. Shino sighed again and turned around.

"Because ninjas, even a really stupid one, would never tell anyone their plans for what to do with their prisoners." He answered. Then he decided to add something else too. "And because ninjas don't live in castles." Then he turned to go again, but was again stopped.

"But sweetie pie! Who's going to save poor old miserable me!" Mary-Sue sobbed.

"Uh, the hero? Someone like Lee?" Shino answered as if Mary-Sue was the most idiotic being on earth.

"EWW!" Mary-Sue cried. "_Him_?"

"Yeah. Goodbye." Shino simply said and turned around _again_ but was _again_ stopped.

"But, but… I LOVE YOU SHINO!" Mary-Sue screamed her perfect heart out.

Shino twitched. "Whatever…" And turned to go, but, well, you're smart, you can figure it out.

"NO! Don't leave me! Some random authoress sent me to stalk you! I can't fail!" Mary-Sue screamed, throwing a tantrum. "I WAS CREATED AT FOUR O' CLOCK IN THE MOROING! NO!"

"I've realized that, and that's why I'm leaving you there…" Shino sighed. The pattern repeats.

"I KNOW WHY YOU HATE ME! IT'S BECAUSE YOU LIKE THAT PETTY bleep HYUUGA HINATA!" Mary-Sue screamed in absolute rage. Shino just kept on walking, and walking, and walking…

"Hey Shino, who was screaming Hinata's name?" Lee, the person probably most random friend of Shino's asked.

"A little bird." Shino answered.


	12. The DOFY Continued

And now, back to the day of fun, YAY!!!

So the happy trio skipped off to the Hyuuga mansion and started making lunch! We can all be afraid now.

"And a bit of pepper, popcorn, oh! Sausages! And some green onions, and mustard, roast, and some cement mix, and-" Kiba was stopped there by Neji, who was just making his own lunch also. He had got out of the waiter job, and was still very unhappy.

"Cement mix? Are you trying to kill people? Sorry Kiba, even though I would be quite delighted Hinata died, I would be held responsible, and I would not liked to be the one paying!" Neji told him as he dumped his glass of water on his head and proceeded to answer the door.

Kiba didn't care. "And minced meat, and some sushi, and cabbages, and eyes of newt, batwings, and…"

"As long as we don't touch Kiba's cooking, we're fine." Kurenai whispered to Hinata and Shino.

"And we must put in some dirt!!!"

"I still say we just take the bowl and dump it on him…" Shino tried. _He_ didn't like it, but _Hikari_ and his other, uh, friends did.

_Lemme at the bowl! Lemme at the bowl!!!! I SAID I WANT BOWL!!! PINAPPLE KID!!! GIMME THE BOWL!!!! _

_Hikari, it'll poison me!!!_

_BOWL! BOWL! BOWL!!!!!!!!!_

"I-I'll make us some rice…" Hinata said, disappearing into the other kitchen.

"I'm going home." Shino muttered as he took off, but Kiba stopped him.

"Come on Shino! Taste some of my masterpiece!!!" Kiba yelled, sticking a spoon of his 'masterpiece' into Shino's mouth. Shino turned blue, then purple, and white. "Hmm… I think I added too much cow manure… I should've added more earthworms…" (don't ask me where he got this idea or ingredients.)

"**_KIBA!!!!!!!!!_**"

Later…

"Wow, isn't it a nice day?!" Kurenai sighed happily. Shino wasn't eating anything. He was by the stream, cleaning his mouth.

"TO GO TO THE MOVIES!!!!" Kiba screamed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Shino muttered from the stream.

"Here buddy! Let me help you clean your mouth!!!" Kiba said in a merry tone as he strode by Shino.

"Kiba…" Shino warned. Too late…

"Here!" Kiba offered as he gave Shino an o' to friendly nudge into the water.

"**_KIBA!!!!!_**"

Later even more…

"Okay, now what?" Hinata was very happy today, despite what's going to happen tomorrow.

"WE GO TO THE MOVIES!!!!!!" Kiba screamed.

"Why don't we go shopping?!" Kurenai cheered.

"Okay!" Hinata laughed.

"Who's paying?" Shino moaned.

Silence.

"Can I go home now?!"

At the mall…

The happy quartet minus one were happily dominating the stores one by one, well, until Kurenai maxed out Kakashi's credit card, which she stole off of him while he and his team were enjoying the wonderful world of cleaning and mopping floors.

"Well, wasn't that delightful?!" Kurenai giggled. She got a leather jacket that cost like, um… a lot, Kiba got a Venus flytrap, Hinata got a turtle, and Shino, well, he didn't buy anything, but and old lady thought he was cute and gave him a lollipop.

"Hey Hinata, what's the turtle's name?" Kiba questioned.

"Um… Well… All I know is it's a boy…" Hinata sighed. "Can you help me think of a name?"

"Sure! How about- MOVEIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba's eyes popped out stars as he saw the cinema sign.

"Um… I-I guess…" Hinata stuttered.

"No Hinata, he meant that." Shino pointed to the ultra cool new movies.

"LET'S GO!!!!" Kiba screamed as he _magically _pulled out a fifty-dollar bill from his pocket, just enough for them and A LOT of refreshments.

"Kiba! What are we watching?" Kurenai questioned.

"THE ULTRA COOL NEW MOVIE OF COURSE!!!" Kiba jumped up and down, attracting a lot of attention.

"Which would be?" Shino questioned. He had a bad feeling about this…

"Parry Hotter and the Arisoner of Pazkaban!!! (you know what I mean) Kiba cheered.

"…What?" Hinata asked, completely dumfounded.

"…No way am I watching that kid show…" Shino retorted.

"It's not a kid's show!!!" Kiba protested as he bought them tickets and dragged them into the theater.

Three hours later… Or just about…

"That was the best movie I've ever seen!!! And the only one too!" Kiba sighed in pure bliss.

"I-I think Mickey was sleeping…" Hinata said, referring to her named turtle.

"That was pathetic." Shino commented.

"Well, now what?" Kurenai asked.

"We go home!"

"WE GO SEE IT AGAIN!!!!"

"Um, we get dinner?"

"YEAH!"

"No!"

At the most fancy restaurant in Konoha…

"Wow, didn't think we'd be so lucky as to get to sit with you guys!" Kurenai said happily. She, Anko, Kakashi, Shizune, Gai, Asuma, and Genma were all sitting and happily chatting with each other. Didn't have chairs.

On the other hand, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, and Lee, were sitting at the 'kids' table. It was the same thing, only they didn't have chairs or silverware, because the teachers plus the threesome could only afford one and a half table. Weird, eh?

"What would you like madam and monsieur?" Did I mention it was an Italian restaurant?

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Do I look old?" Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Can I go home?!" Shino moaned.

"We'll take three of everything!!!" Chouji cheered.

"CHOUJI!"

"What? Oh fine… two of everything then…"

Later…

"Oh man that was good…" Ino remarked. Shino didn't touch anything, because, well…

"Shino buddy! You haven't touched anything!" Kiba commented.

"That's because we maxed out everything and are penniless, and Kurenai's supposed to be paying!" Shino sighed.

"N-No one's paying?" Hinata gasped.

"WHO'S PAYING!?"

And so concludes yet another pointless two-part nonsense…


	13. My Day: With a Rabid Squirrel

I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! Because it's my B-day, though I still want to be my age… (1CoughCough1)

My Day

With a Rabid Squirrel

I tried to tell them

But they didn't care

Now Hinata's knocked out

And Kiba's set flare

I sighed and wondered

What to do

With a wild man

And a stuttering mouse too

We were in the forest

So quiet and green

All was tranquil

All was serene

And then Kiba was attacked

By a force that seemed quite odd

It was a rabid squirrel

That Hinata named Todd

Kiba screamed

And went running up north

And that's when Hinata

Stepped forth

Shaking with fright

She caught the thing

Who had just ate

Her key chain ring

Then the rabid squirrel

Looked at her with its large eyes

And decided to attack

_ME!_

I sicked my bugs

On the unfortunate friend

And Hinata fainted

At the look of its skeleton

But in reality

The squirrel was Kurenai

Who had conjured up her Genjutsues

Just for child's play

It was a test

Devised for us

To see how we would fare

Against a rabid squirrel who's real name was Russ

Now concludes my REAL most bizarre chapter, EVER. (until now)


	14. Toddler For a Day

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I'm so sorry! You must forgive me!!!!! I know, I know, too long are the updates, but you have to know how much stuff I have to work on. You try going to two schools at once and playing the piano and the violin and make sure your two siblings don't draw on the T.V. with oil pastels!!!! It's actually quite challenging!

Anyways, read on!

* * *

**This is in Shino's point of view, so it will be a bit out-of-character seeing we never really do know what he's really thinking…**

* * *

"Pss, Hinata, do you think he's dead?" I heard Kiba whisper to Hinata. Who was dead?

"I-I don't think so, Kiba. He looks a bit…" Hinata stuttered and I felt someone pick me up. What was going on?!

I cracked open one eye.

"H-Hinata?" I asked, amazed that she was picking me up. Wait, what's with my voice? I sound like a three-year-old!

"Shino! Buddy! Pal… Uh…" Kiba trailed off slightly, then cautiously poked me in the stomach.

"Kiba, do not poke me!" I demanded, now fully conscious, though the fatigue on my muscles prevented me from moving, so I just laid there in Hinata's arms. How… embarrassing… and, wait, isn't that a bit impossible?

"S-Shino? A-Are you f-feeling alright?" Hinata asked, placing her hand to my forehead, probably to see if I had a fever or not. Hey, wait, did Hinata just grow or something? Her fingers are awfully longer…

I didn't answer, nor did I have a chance to because Kiba broke in right then:

"Yeah, because you're like, three feet tall and sound like a four-year-old." Kiba remarked, as he picked me up- wait, Kiba's holding me?! "See?" I looked at myself in the reflection of the lake. There was Kiba, standing next to Hinata, and me…

"Why am toddler-sized now?" I demanded, trying to keep cool, but hardly doing so. "Why are you holding me, Kiba? What happened?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Shino, b-but we don't know…" Hinata replied, looking down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry…"

"…"

"Aww, don't worry yourself, Hinata. It was _my_ fault that I let Shino dive headfirst into that jutsu." Kiba said sympathetically, placing an arm around Hinata.

"Would someone please explain?" I asked rather impatiently. I really didn't want to be stuck like a three-year-old for too long!!!

"Oh, yeah." Was the answer Kiba gave me. I had to admit, he could be quite slow at points… "Well, we were on this mission, and then we were sort of ambushed, and then you kind of, well… you kind of dove headfirst into some kind of jutsu, and then here you are, a toddler!" Kiba finished with a sheepish smile. Smile? How dare he smile while I am completely… AAAAAAH!!! No, Shino, you must remain calm, cool, and collected… That's right, calm, cool, and collected…

"M-Maybe we should tell this to Kurenai-Sensei…" Hinata suggested. Kiba looked at her for a while, making her a bit nervous, and then came up with the most despicable answer ever imaginable:

"Yeah… But not before we take Shino out for some fun!!!" Kiba replied as he threw me in the air and then caught me again. That was really frightening, I must admit, but I didn't realize that after my mind went: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But of course, I didn't show that on the outside, naturally…

* * *

At The Clothe Shop

* * *

Well, of course they took me to the clothe shop first, I mean, my overcoat was just a tad too big for me, but I protested, seeing I could still walk around in it, but Kiba insisted that I looked ridiculous in that outfit. He should look in the mirror someday. Then _he'd_ know what ridiculous meant, but, like always, I didn't voice this verbally…

"Oh! Kiba, look at this!" Hinata laughed as she picked out a yellow T-shirt with a smiley face on its front. I, who had been trying to avoid everyone, suddenly looked at what Hinata as referring to, and stop dead. She couldn't be serious. No, she couldn't be. She can't. Oh, no… Kiba's smiling… oh, no…

"Kiba… stay away from me…" I said with a deadpan voice, but really, I was quivering in fear. I quickly looked around. Oh, no… Sakura was there with TenTen, and Neji and Sasuke were with them, obviously being dragged into it. I really hope they do NOT recognize me.

"Oh, come on, Shino!" He cooed as she took me into a changing room, threw off my coat, and stuffed the T-shirt of me, changed my shoes, and then Hinata called, so he just pushed some shorts to me, and went out to Hinata. Great, just great.

And then I came out. Very, very, very, VERY bad idea.

"Oh! Shino!!! You're so cute!!!" I was immediately lifted off my feet as TenTen picked me up and started twirling me around lie a rag doll. "Such a sweet thing!!!" I was in a living nightmare. I could see Sasuke and Neji smirking. Great, my reputation's been ruined too… This cannot be happening!!!

"Come on, TenTen, my turn!" I felt myself now in the hands of Sakura. She looked at me as if I was her little cousin or something. I wanted to throw up… "You are just a regular sunshine!" Eww… eww… eww… someone wake me up!!!

* * *

At A Café

* * *

So after that dreadful experience, instead of trying to get me to being normal, they sweep me off to a café, where whom else do we find but Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru? Drat…

"Hey guys! I didn't know you people went to this café!" Kiba exclaimed. Chouji looked at Shikamaru, who looked at Ino, who was happily sipping coffee.

"Oh, we LOVE French stuff, so that's why we decided to come here!" Ino told them, nudging Shikamaru.

"OW!"

"Right, Shikamaru?"

I looked around some more. Oh, great. There was Lee with Naruto, arguing about something stupid and petty, and Hinata ordering some stuff… Oh, why me?!

"Oh, hey, who's that?" Asked Ino, pointing to me. I glared at Kiba, pleading him not to tell, but he obviously didn't see that.

"Oh, it's Shino, well, mini-Shino. Some kind of spell turned him that way, but before we try to change him back, we're going to have some fun!!!" Kiba exclaimed. Ino and Chouji gasped as they swarmed around me, poking me, and much to my dismay, picking me up and such. Shikamaru just looked at me. I now officially hate all of them, but again, I didn't voice that in words of course.

"Oh, here you go, Shino." Hinata came back, and handed me a cup of warm milk, tea for Kiba, and water for herself. "Do you want a cookie?" She handed me a oatmeal cookie. I felt absolutely pathetic. And then Naruto and Lee came over.

"WHOA! Shino?!" Lee gasped, slapping his cheeks. Naruto just bent down to my level, squinted hard at me until we were nose-to-nose. I quickly backed away, recalling that thing that happened with Sasuke. I didn't want that to happen to me! No way.

"Ha! You're smaller than me!!!" Naruto pointed at me with a triumph grin. I just stared at him blankly, mind flashing: 'what an idiot' all over.

"Hey, has it ever occur to you that perhaps the only person who could change Shino back could be the person that cast the spell? But then again, he or she is probably a long ways away now…" Shikamaru told them. There was silence. And then I cracked.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Shino…?" A voice… Someone… Hinata?

"Yo, Shino, buddy!" I felt water being trickled onto me. It wasn't pleasant, so opened y eyes and blinked out the water droplets. The sky was dark, it was night.

Then I remembered the whole three-years-old incident, and I sat bolt up, taking sharp inhales.

"Shino, are you okay?" That was Kurenai as she came over to me. "Here, drink some water, don't dump it on yourself, okay?" I gingerly took the bowl of water, and looked into it. By the light of the moon, I could clearly see: I was me!!! Wait, I cannot rhyme! Oh, who cares?! I'm not three!!! But what is the time?

"So I am not three?" I said happily. "For a while I thought that I would be…" They looked at my funny. "What is it? You look as if I was a long lost relative coming for a visit." And then I realized, that though I wasn't three, I was rhyming and buzzing like a bumblebee. Oh, why, why me? I am but a simple leaf shinobi. NO WAY!!! I CANNOT RHYME!!! OKAY?!!! Oh I'm a poet, and sadly I know it…

* * *

"SHINO!!!!" I woke up, and I finally realized I must have had a dream within a dream… queer… "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!! GET UP!!!"

Thank you! Thank you, whoever you are, that made me wake up!!!

* * *

So concludes the most pathetic piece thus far! 


	15. A Conversation With Ino

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, goes for all future chapters.**

Takes place after the DOFY. No romance really.

* * *

_Gosh, out of all the people, why did I have to stand next to _Naruto_? NO! Hikari, this isn't a buffet, it's the Third Hokage's funeral! …Oh, save me, how could you _not_ know who the Third Hokage is!_

Insert long funeral stuff

Now after the funeral, Shino was silently walking home. His father wanted to catch some words with the other's parents, leaving Shino, well, silently walking home, until he noticed someone following him.

"Hi, Shino, right?" It was a girl, and it definitely wasn't Hinata. Shino stopped and turned around to face whomever it was.

"Yes, you are…?"

"Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you, I guess." Ino admitted, just because she's another random girl whom Shino never associates with. "Um, well, I was just walking home." She quickly added and skipped along.

"Do you… wish company?" Shino asked, almost reading her mind. It was dark, dreary, and it looked like it was about to rain. What girl wouldn't be afraid? Yeah, sure, they would all love to go with Sasuke, but a person is better than none, ne?

"Yeah, I guess, it looks as if it were about to rain (was it before, or after the funeral?) and, oh, don't get me wrong, but my heart lies with… Sasuke-kun…" She said that last part with an airy dreamland sort of tone.

"Yes, that's been all around ever since a long time ago." Shino nodded. They walked along.

"Um, so, Shino, what did you think of the funeral?" Ino asked, breaking the minute's silence.

"…I didn't really care… Shino replied flatly.

"Aww, come on, we _all_ know you didn't like it because they forced to take off your shades eventually, though why you were able to keep them on at the beginning is beyond me." Ino laughed.

Shino said nothing.

"But to your teamates, it must have been a good thing, they never saw you without them, have they?" Ino asked.

"No." Shino replied simply.

"Well, I'd say you're lucky. I have to deal with Chouji, who does nothing but eat, and Shikamaru, who's just plain lazy." Ino supplied, seeing she was the one doing most of the talking. "Plus they almost always ignore me."

"I wouldn't mind that much." Shino said. "Kiba pesters me to no end, and I feel as if Hinata just denies herself too much."

"Well, if you could have any team you want, what would you like? Personally, I would go with Sasuke-Kun and maybe Hinata, no offence!" Ino said quickly.

"I would stick to mine. You're paired with those who will help you grow the most, however unobvious it may seem at first. One day there will be a time where all who you can depend on are your teammates, and you'd know that you wouldn't have it any other way too." Shino launched perhaps one of his longest strings of words, ever.

"Uh…" Ino was lost for words. "Well, okay…"

Silence.

"Ino, where do you live?" Shino asked suddenly, a bit too suddenly, but who cares?

"Uh, what?" Ino asked, rather taken aback.

_Heh, you think, Hikari? What? Don't you want to get rid of this girl as soon as possible? No, I do not like her that way, besides- no, I don't like Hinata that way either. Like I was saying, I think she'd want- NO! I do NOT like Kiba that way. I am not homosexual, Hikari, and stay on the subject! … No, the subject is not food!_

"Hello! Shino! Anybody home!" Shino suddenly felt a sharp and throbbing pain on his left check. He blinked a few times before he realized that Ino had slapped him, hard. Ino gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, really! I-I…" Ino started, trying to find the right words, but not many came…

"It's fine." Shino answered shortly and left, leaving Ino there with a worried look on her face.

"Whoa! You slapped Shino! Congrats!" Ino turned around to see Kiba jump out of a bush with Akamaru on his head. "Geez, it's about time he got slapped by a girl. It just wouldn't be normal if not, right? I mean, no guy gets through life without getting smacked across the face does he?" Kiba asked with a wild grin on his face. Akamaru barked twice, seemingly trying to be laughing or something. Ino never did get the pair of them.

"Hey, do you want me to get him to ask you out on a date or what?" Kiba continued. "Do you want the restaurant, the beach, or, oh! The movies are always good, or would you rather-"

"Hey, Kiba, did _you_ ever get slapped before?" Ino asked out of the blue, well, to Kiba anyhow.

"Uh, no, wh-" Well, what can I say? Kiba was no 'officially' normal!

"TI would _never _date anyone unless it's Sasuke-kun… oh, Sasuke-kun…"And Ino floated away, leaving a dumbfounded Kiba with his jaw dropped.


	16. Hugging Rampage, a Sappy Tale

The plot line is sort of based on a chapter in Ranma ½, which I do not own. Sorry for the long wait. My brain is stumped at times…

* * *

One happy sunny day, Shino was inside, so I guess the weather isn't really important… ANYHOW! Like I said, Shino was inside, but he wasn't just loafing around, no, he was sitting, on the floor, looking at a cake… baked by Mary-Sue…

Shino sighed as he remembered his last encounter with the girl: tied up to a tree and screaming her head off at him. It was dreadfully unpleasant, and now, just when he had almost forgotten her, WHOOSH, she sends him a cake…

_Hikari, what if she puts some kind of… power or drug or something in it? She's planning something, I definitely know that, so NO you CANNOT eat it. And NO! I DON'T have any pineapples! I thought that was-_

"Shino! Buddy! What are you doing inside on such a day!" Shino twitched as he turned around to see Kiba standing in his doorway along with Hinata, who was playing with her fingers again, and looked like she sort of had a cold. Of all the people… of all the only people, why them? Why now?

"H-Hello, Shino," Hinata said timidly like she always was, but immediately perked up when she saw the cake. "Oh, Shino! Did you bake that? It looks really good," she commented.

"Ha! Shino… baking? We're talking about SHINO, Hinata! Heck, I doubt he'd even BUY one, for that!" Kiba laughed as he gave her a pat on the back. "So who gave it to you then?"

"Mary-Sue," Shino answered with disgust, though you could hardly tell through his shades. Kiba and Hinata stared at him for a while, processing what he just said, because they certainly didn't know any fanfiction lingo, or any English at that.

"Mary-who…?" Kiba asked with confusion, but then something in his mind clicked. "Oh! You got that from a girl, am I right, or am I right?"

"Kiba…" Shino told him in a warning tone. He might have glared, but really, who could tell?

"Hehehe… So, who's the un- I mean lucky girl?" Kiba said, purposely letting his tongue slip. Hinata looked pretty into the whole thing too at this point, but Shino, no, he was dreading it like, well, you know…

"You must be deaf to have missed the name," sighed Shino as he gingerly picked up the cake, holding it as far away from him as possible, and preceded towards the window… if he even had one, but he does, let's be happy, okay?

_NO! The cake, Shino, the cake! I want it! LEMME AT IT! LEMME AT IT! _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shino!" Kiba said sternly, snatching the cake away from him. "You're not going to let a perfectly fine cake get _ruined_ now, are you?" Quickly wrenching away the cake from Shino's grasps, Kiba placed it once again in the middle of the floor in the opened box that Mary-Sue had sent the cake in and stepped back to examine it.

"Look, if a GIRL sent it to you, you just HAVE to have at least ONE bite!" Kiba went on, cutting the cake with a knife that just magically appeared out of nowhere, and slapped it on a plate that also magically appeared, and handed it to Shino with a magically conjured fork.

"Kiba…" Shino said warningly. "If you- mmf!"

"Hmm… I didn't think Shino…" Kiba decided to stop there as Shino's face started skipping around the color wheel. Like Kiba cared… "Swallow!"

"Is… is sneeze g-good?" Hinata asked, rushing to get a tissue. This was just not her day, and even worse, she caught the cold from Neji, who was so prickly about sharing anything with her, even a cold, but she still caught it.

Shino shook his head, but obediently swallowed, letting out a small sigh and quickly sent half a cup of water down his throat.

"Kiba!"

"What? It looked good!" Kiba confessed, thoroughly sniffing through the cake, "Weird scent, never smelled it before… hmm…"

"B-but -sneeze- how… Shino?" Hinata blinked, and then she blinked again and again. You see… it was a rather… no, very odd situation. "Shino… why are you _hugging_ me!"

"I…I… don't… know…?"

* * *

Outside…

"Curses!" scowled Mary-Sue, looking through her binoculars into Shino's bedroom window. "My Hug-Me cake plan backfired! He was supposed to hug ME, not that stupid Hyuuga slut! Grr… Until I strike back next time!"

* * *

Inside…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kiba hollered, shaking his head and waving his arms around. "There is something seriously _wrong_ with this scene! Either that, or those eight chocolate bars are getting to my head."

"Um… we should just go meet Kurenai…" Hinata said, prying Shino off of her and slowly backing away. This was all too creepy to her.

The rather tense trio silently trotted down the streets of Konoha, avoiding each other's gaze, but the same thought all on their mind.

_Why did I hug her? How am I supposed to know! It's like my body had a mind of its own! Hmm? Yeah, so? It's not like I actually wanted to hug her! Yeah, but- Hey! I don't like her like that! Are you crazy, Hikari? Yeah, I think you are, I need to give you medicine! Exactly, it's BECAUSE you hate it I'm going to give it to you, and nothing you say can change my mind._

"Uh…" Kiba began, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Um… look! There's Lee, TenTen, and Neji!" Oh, not a good way to break the silence…

"N-Neji?" Hinata gasped, immediately quickening her pace, the two boys doing to t he same to keep up with her. Too bad plan "Get-Away-From-Neji-Before-He-Comes-And-Yells-At-You" didn't work well, as the other team spotted them, and Lee came running over, followed by the other two.

"Hi guys!" Lee said happily. No reply.

"How are you doing?" TenTen asked. No reply.

"Let's get out of he -sneeze- Stupid cold…"

Yeah, there was something definitely wrong with that cake, for Shino, completely against his own will, suddenly flung himself onto Neji, not daring to let go even if his life depended on it.

Total silence…

"OMG! Are you trying to rape him or something!" Lee gasped as he dramatically slapped his cheeks and pried the stupefied Neji off of Shino.

"Uh, sorry?" Kiba apologized for Shino's little predicament. "Shino ate this weird green thing and now he's all… uh… acting weird. He must have thought you were Hinata or something. Bye!" And this excuse was obviously spoken in rapid pace that no one could possibly understand.

* * *

"Shino, what's with you!" Kiba demanded. "You're acting like those creepy fluffy things on T.V. that hug everyone and everything and say I love you all the time!"

"I-I'm sure Shino didn't mean to hug Neji…" Hinata whimpered, frightened by the sheer thought. If SHE was ever caught hugging Neji in PUBLIC, why she would just DIE. No, not because of embarrassment, because Neji would just probably kill her on the spot.

"I definitely didn't," Shino replied curtly.

"Then why –sneeze- ugh… I smell pepper…" Kiba apologized. That's when he and Hinata noticed that Shino seemed to be fighting the worst mental horror ever, because he was twitching like mad, and quivering and everything.

"Uh, Shino… -sneeze-"

"…"

"…"

"…Um, I'm sorry for just randomly and completely unwillingly hugging you?"

"SHINO!"

* * *

So after Kiba gave his 'best buddy' some hard punches and kicks, the trio was once again off to meet Kurenai. However, thoughts of many things clouded their heads. Well, actually, only Shino's weird hugging syndrome did. Anyhow, they reached Kurenai without anymore hugs at least.

"Hi guys! Wow, it's a bit chilly," she exclaimed as she gave a small sneeze. Kiba and Hinata politely stepped aside, knowing what was going to happen soon enough. And indeed it did as Shino headed… well, headfirst into Kurenai.

"Uh…" Shino began, quickly letting go.

Silence…

"…Shino, explain," Kurenai said sweetly in a dead dangerous way. "Because I will not tolerate such behavior!" And that's the three's cue to run for it.

* * *

"Okay, Shino, what is with you?" Kiba demanded, circling him and sniffing all about. "The only thing I can smell wrong is you, Hinata, your bugs, and cake."

"The cake!" Hinata gasped. "Do you think there was something in there?"

"There must have been!" Kiba insisted, putting his fist into his palm. "Why did you ever eat it, Shino?"

"You forced it down."

"Oh…"

Silence…

"So… where do we find a cure?" Kiba asked for them all as the clock stroked six. The sun was letting out a faint red shimmer before it finally fell beyond the horizon.

"Uh… Uh… I think I'm going to sne- -sneeze-" Hinata gasped. They waited for one second, then two, then five. Shino didn't budge, nor did he feel the need to.

"You're cured! –sneeze-" Kiba announced as the clock stopped ding-donging (if Konoha had a huge clock tower). Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. In went Shino, uncontrollably on hugging rampage once again.

* * *

For some reason, I don't like this very much… Oh well… Sorry for the wait again, though this hardly seems good enough for the time. 


	17. Pottery Classes

… I live… and I weep… over the crap I have written… but there's no turning back… (Currently high off of minty toothpaste.)

"We're what?" Shino asked an excessively hyper Kurenai. She was extremely happy about something, something that was rare, which meant trouble for the team…

"We're going to a pottery class! It helps with planning strategies, and… hand-to-hand combat!" Kurenai lamely supplied. The plan wasn't to make pottery class seem appealing to the three, it was just to make them go. The true scheme behind this was actually that Kurenai had actually gotten into a fair amount of trouble accidentally sending three of the owner's works kissing the ground. Since the place was located in a rather unpopulous area near the edge of the city, the owner promised her that if she could draw three customers for a three week program to replace the three broken vases, he would let her off the hook else it meant big debt for the black-haired woman. Just so happens that there were three eligible and readily accessible people in her cell.

The place the three frolicked off to and one slightly lagging behind to was not someplace to put in a brochure of the amazing attractions Konoha had to offer. It was run down, leaking, broken, leaking, old, leaking, rotting, and of course, once more, _leaking_. It makes you wonder why Kurenai was even passing through this place, but that shall be a story for another day.

"So I see you're brought customers." The man that spoke was a rather portly fellow with a malicious grin and eyes that sparked $cha-ching$. Shino was rather ticked off by the guy's unkempt appearance with clay in his hair and threadbare clothes. No doubt both his place and himself needed a complete renovation.

"…I'm-"

"_Not_ leaving!" Kurenai cut through before Shino could finish his sentence. Short one person and she would be royally doomed.

"…"

"Well then, I'll be leaving," Kurenai said as she started off.

"Isn't that being a hypocrite?"

Kurenai decided that it was only the wind, and not actually Shino's deadpan voice. There was no way she was sticking around this place, no matter how much she loved them.

"Anyhow, come in! Come in!" the owner said with a wide grin. Such a grin sent shivers down all three's backs. Oh, they were not going the enjoy this.

"How old is this place anyhow? Are you sure the rood won't cave in?" Kiba demanded as they crossed the threshold. As if to answer his question, the wooden plank that was previously covering the left-hand side of the entrance came crashing down with an unpleasant bang. Hinata gave a terrified yelp. The owner paid no head.

"Alright then, class, let's begin! First, put your wad of clay onto the thingy-thingy."

_The spiny-thingy? That's the thing we're sitting in front of, Hikari. Yes, I know you hate this place. …Yes, I know you want food… _Yes _I know you want to date that bug but I'm not in the mood to discuss it now!_

"Hey! You! Get a move on it!" the pottery guy screamed at Shino, causing the boy to bounce back from his previous daze. Shino was ticked off by the guy's rudeness, but he knew that he'd be in even more trouble with Kurenai if he just suddenly left, and dealing with a woman who was going to pound you verbally was harder than dealing with a guy who was going to attempt to pound you physically.

"Now, switch on the blue button on the side of the spiny-thingy," the pottery guy instructed.

"You mean this one?" Kiba asked as he pressed a button on the side of the spiny-thingy. The machine proceeded to blow up in his face sparking red smoke. "Hey! What's the deal with this junk! It just ruined my face!"

"I said the _blue _button! Not the red button!"

"It's this one, Kiba," Hinata supplied as she flicked the button on her machine. The machine proceeded to blow up in her face as well, but sparking green smoke.

"_Blue_! Not _green_!"

Shino didn't even bother sparing the others a word before clicking his own button. The machine blew up in his face too in a cloud of yellow smoke.

"Are you guys _blind_?"

"I'm color-blind (I don't he is though)."

"I have near three-hundred and sixty degrees eye-sight."

"I have shades."

"… Oh… never mind then…"

After some hassle, new machines were discovered, more clay was supplied, and only blue buttons were pushed this time. What the other buttons were doing there in the first place was some redundant thing only the guy who built it would know about.

"Alright, next step it to dip your hands into the water."

No one did anything at his instructions though.

"Hey, I said-"

"Akamaru and I don't like the water," Kiba said curtly.

"I don't do water," Shino replied monotonously.

"Um… I really don't want to get my coat wet."

"…Fine…" Already he knew that this was not going to be a nice class of students.

So after the pottery guy finally gave up convincing them to dip their hands into the water, he just decided to dump the whole barrel of it onto the wads of clay. The three seemed to like it this way better.

"Alright," he began, rather exasperated, "now that you have your wheels spiny and your clay on the spiny-thingy, it's now time to shape your pot. Simply stick your finger and make a hole in the clay…" He stopped and was relieved to see the three of them cooperating. "…and then proceed to shape your pottery."

That didn't go well with the three of them. Since a real lack of instructions were due, and the three never having taken a pottery lesson much less see how pots were made, it could only mean a sure sign of disaster.

"Hey, is this suppose to go here or here?" Kiba's piece, for a lack of a better word, was dead. Well, clay was never alive in the first place, but in this case, it was truly dead. Kiba had thought of pottery as a jigsaw puzzle, so after poking in his hole, he proceeded to pick apart his wad, twist them into interesting shapes, and stick them back again. Well, how _else_ would they get all those pretty designs onto the pots and vases?

"No! Leave the pieces alone and-"

As the pottery guy was rushing over to help a confused Kiba, he realized that Hinata was having problems of her own. Instead of shaping it into a nice little vase like she should have, Hinata had obviously thought that the point of this whole thing was to make it as big as possible, and yes it was _big_. In fact, it was tilting awfully low towards the left.

"Hey! You there! Stop-"

But as that was happening, he also noticed that Shino's clay had disappeared entirely, and a mass of black critters had surrounded it. It was simply too much for this fraud, and he now cursed ever to have asked that darn woman for bringing in guests.

"Hey! My thing had holes! What kind of teacher are you?"

"Ah! It fell on the ground! Can I reuse this clay? Eh… well, can I get a new piece? This one's dirty."

"…"

And meanwhile somewhere far, but not too far away, Kurenai sighed a sigh of relief, knowing that she wasn't to be the subject of debt.


End file.
